Taste for Danger
by sizzierulesall
Summary: When a new student arrives at the Salvatore School, Lizzie has he eyes on him but decides to not pursue anything, until he approaches her. Sebastian, a very old vampire, has his eyes on Lizzie making her his next conquest, will she give in into temptation or back off? (Season 2 based. Sebastian is the new character and potential love interest for Lizzie)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my brand new story. I know I've been a bit absent from my other stories but I am finishing writing all of them completely then I will post them all at one time. It's much easier for me like that, so please be patient with me and I will complete the rest of them. I hope you enjoy this brand new story. I really like writing it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Lizzie Saltzman has always had a thing for the boy she could never have. But for some reason, she thought this time would be different. After the events of Malivore, they had finally started to adjust to their life once again. Josie had been holed up trying to figure out the deal with the ascendant and what it led to. Their dad wouldn't tell them anything, so Josie took it upon herself to figure it out. Lizzie, on the other hand, has gone to Europe with her mother. She thought that after the past year's events she needed a change of pace before the summer started.

Lizzie returned a week before summer ended. There were new students at the school but one, in particular, stood out to Lizzie. She didn't want to date anyone just yet. She made her way to her bedroom and saw Josie on her bed going through some books.

"Hey, Jo, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked, Josie surprisingly looked up from her book and saw her sister standing by the doorway.

"I completely forgot you came back today. But to answer your question, I think I may have found the answer to what the ascendant is and what it is used for." Josie said standing up grabbing the book she was reading and showing it to Lizzie.

"Jo please tell me you did not spend your whole summer figuring this out?" Lizzie asked

"Of course not, I was just trying to get the answers dad wouldn't give us. After he told us about the merge he didn't say anything else. What if this helps us avoid the merge?" Josie said

"Fine, what did you find?" Lizzie asked

"So it says that the ascendant is some kind of key to a prison world. The prison world was created by the Gemini Coven. If the coven dies so does the prison world. And in order to open it, you need the blood of a bennet witch, a celestial event, the ascendant, and a witch to cast the spell. I read this other book about the Gemini coven, apparently, they all died the day of dad's wedding with bio mom. When they died so did the prison worlds they created. So if there is an ascendant another prison world was created." Josies explained to her sister.

"Wait but if the prison worlds can only be created by the Gemini Coven who created this one?" Lizzie asked in confusion

"I think we did Lizzie. We are the only survivors of the Gemini Coven, we are the only ones who could've created it." Josie said

"I think we would remember creating a prison in another dimension," Lizzie said.

"I mean how much do you remember from when we were younger?" Josie asked

"Not a lot, I remember bits and pieces but nothing is completely there," Lizzie said

"Exactly, we don't remember what really happened when we were younger," Josie explained

"Is there a way to remember anything from when we were younger?" Lizzie asked

"I mean we could try going into our subconscious and see if can remember anything," Josie said.

"Okay, but before we try anything what else did you find?" Lizzie asked not wanting to do any rash decision.

"I found a book in Dad's office, it had notes written all over it. It had information about the merge, the ascendant, and it had a name written on the margin, Kai Parker."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Lizzie asked in confusion.

"I don't know but whoever he is, he must have something to do with the Gemini Coven," Josie said.

"This is too much for me to handle right now, can we talk about it later?" Lizzie said throwing herself on her bed.

"Okay. Liz, we have to give the new students a tour of the school." Josie said getting up from her bed and making herself presentable.

"Why do we have to do it? Can't anyone else do it?" Lizzie whined

"Because we promised dad," Josie said

"Fine, let me just get changed," Lizzie said getting up and changing her clothes to her uniform.

The girls made their way to the front of the school to greet the new students. Lizzie and Josie only give tours to the upper-class students, the rest are given a tour by other students. Josie and Lizzie only had one new student to give a tour to. They introduced themselves to him.

"Welcome to The Salvatore School." Lizzie greeted the boy

"We're your tour guides."

"I'm Josie."

"I'm Lizzie. Sisters."

"Twins."

"Fraternal" Lizzie corrected her sister, "Obvs."

The boy looked at the twins but studied Lizzie more carefully. He saw something in her, potential if you could say. She was going to be one hell of a challenge. "Sebastian, nice to meet you both." he smiled at them. Lizzie has always had a thing for bad boys.


	2. Chapter 2

After giving Sebastian the tour of the school, Lizzie went back to her room. For some reason she had Sebastian stuck in her head. They didn't talk much during the tour but there was something about him that gave her butterflies in her stomach. She also didn't know anything about him, aside from his name, but for some reason, she was attracted to him.

Sebastian was a really old vampire. Born in the 1800s, he turned when he was 17 years old, but a couple of years after being turned he was desiccated for over a century. He hadn't learned to control his bloodlust, that was when Caroline brought him to the school. He needed to control his bloodlust. Being a really old vampire his ideology is very different from the ideologies from now. He thinks women are just an object to be used, obviously, that is not the case. When he saw Lizzie, he thought she was his next conquest. Time to put his charm on.

**First Day of School**

It was the first day of school, Lizzie heard her alarm and woke up. She got up and took a shower, before getting ready for class. She hadn't seen Sebastian all week, which she was actually grateful for, she didn't want to be involved with anyone especially after what happened the year before. She didn't want to think about boys. After getting ready, she made her way to the common room to look for Josie, who had gotten earlier than she did. After not finding her there, she went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast before class started. She sat at one of the tables and ate her breakfast, suddenly she was startled but someone sitting next to her. It was Sebastian.

"Hello, Lizzie," He said giving her a smirk

"Good morning Sebastian," she said back not wanting to look at her

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked her

"Of course not, go ahead?" she responded

"So, Lizzie I was wondering if you could show me around a bit more," Sebastian asked

"Josie and I already gave you a tour of the school."

"I know but there has to be more to this school than what you have shown me already."

"I mean there is, but class is about to start in like 10 minutes," Lizzie said trying to make up an excuse.

"We can go, it really isn't that important. Come on Lizzie let's get out of here." Sebastian said getting closer to her.

"Okay fine. But we should go now before anyone sees us or someone will tell my dad." Lizzie said getting up from the table, Sebastian got up as well and followed Lizzie out the door. Once they made it off school grounds they ended up in the woods. Lizzie wasn't sure exactly where they were going so she just kept walking in the same direction.

"So, where do you want to go?" Lizzie asked

"I don't know, what is there to see in Mystic Falls aside from the woods?" Sebastian said

"Well, not a lot happens here. There's the high school, which is full of stuck up snobs. The grill and that's pretty much each. We are really not allowed to fraternize with the locals, it brings unwanted attention to the school." Lizzie said starting to ramble.

"Don't you ever get tired of following the rules the school has for you? I mean I've been here for about a week and I'm getting tired of following the rules." Sebastian said

"I do but a lot of things happened last year and some of them were the result of not following the rules. Plus being the headmaster's daughter you are kind of expected to follow the rules." Lizzie said looking at Sebastian. They had arrived at the abandoned property that is used for parties.

"Well, I'm not one for following the rules. I like the thrill and danger. And I know you do too." Sebastian said taking a seat in one of the stairs

"And how you know that? You barely know me." Lizzie asked curiously taking a seat next to him

"Well because you are just like me. You lack control and do everything on impulse. It's not a bad thing, in fact, it is a very good thing." He said

"Yeah well I don't want to hurt anyone, so lack of control isn't that good for me. I can't control my powers, even if I try hard enough." Lizzie explained

"I can teach you control. I may not be a witch but I do know a thing or two about control. What do you say?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow

"Okay, but what's in it for you?" Lizzie asked knowing there is always an ultimatum

"Well I'll teach you control, but you have to not follow the rules all the time. Don't be afraid to get what you want. Release the darkness you have inside you. Deal?" Sebastian said extending his hand

"Deal." She said shaking his hand

Sebastian's plan was working. First, he was to gains her trust and make her release all the darkness she had inside of. He would shape her into something nobody would recognize. Finally, he would do whatever he would want with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, before we do whatever we are going to do, I want to know who you really are. I mean I don't really know anything about you. For all, I know you could be some psycho killer, here to murder us all." Lizzie said looking at him.

"Well like I said my name is Sebastian and a vampire," Sebastian said simply

"I know that obviously, but what else is there to know about you?" She asked

"Okay, I was turned in the 15th century when I was 17. You see that time was the golden age for vampirism. Feeding whenever we wanted to and killing all the time. A couple of years after I turned, I was desiccated for centuries, until I woke up in the 1900s. I was awake for a couple of years, that was when I met the Salvatore brothers, but I was desiccated again. I had just woken up about a month ago. I came to this school in hopes to see the Salvatore brothers, but to my surprise one of them is dead and the other is no longer a vampire. Now I sort of regret coming here. We are not allowed to feed on locals, which is not what a vampire's nature. We have to feed straight from the vein, not out of bags and certainly not animal blood." Sebastian explained. Lizzie had a look on her face, she was conflicted on what to do next, she knew she shouldn't be attracted to him, but she couldn't help it.

"Why don't you just leave if you hate it so much here, I mean there is nothing holding you back?" Lizzie asked

"You're right, there is nothing holding me back here, but I promised you I would help you and you will help me, so I'm not leaving until I accomplish that," Sebastian said looking at her straight in the eye. Lizzie could feel herself getting closer to him and him to her, she wanted to stop herself from kissing him, but it was like she couldn't control herself. Soon she was able to pull away before anything happened.

"Sorry. I think we should go back to school. It's getting kind of late." Lizzie said getting up and heading to the direction of the school. Sebastian got up and looked annoyed. His plan to charm her and have his way with her was not working. They made their way to the school, walking in silence.

"So, I have to go talk to Josie about some things, I'll see you later," Lizzie said starting to turn around and walking to her room but was stopped by Sebastian.

"How about 8 o'clock tonight? We can start our learning control session. The sooner the better. What do you say?" Sebastian asked

"8 o'clock it is. Where?" Lizzie asked

"The old mills property." He said, she just nodded in response and went up to her room. She needed to talk to Josie and ask her for advice on what to do with Sebastian.

When she got to her room she saw Josie sitting at her desk doing homework.

"Josie I need your help," Lizzie said

"With what?" Josie asked

"Sebastian" Lizzie simply said this peaked Josie's curiosity

"The new kid? What about him?" Josie asked

"Well we kinda ditched class today and we were hanging out at the old mills property, he offered to help me gain control, so I wouldn't have any more episodes. Then after we were talking about that he told me more about him, we sort of almost kissed. But I stopped him before anything happened. And now I'm talking to you about it. What should I do about him?" Lizzie rambled

"I thought weren't going to get involved with anyone this year?" Josie asked

"I wasn't, and I did not plan this. It sort of just happened. And now I don't know what to do." Lizzie said

"Well, do you like him?" Josie asked

"I mean yes," Lizzie said simply

"Well, then I say go for it. Whatever happened last year is in the past. So if you think you two should be together then do it.

"Okay, well I need you to cover me later today. Sebastian wanted me to meet him tonight at 8. So can you cover for me?" Lizzie asked hopefully

"I'll cover for you, don't worry," Josie said, Lizzie, hugged her sister and left the room in excitement.

Lizzie didn't exactly know what they were going to do. All she knew was to meet him by the old mills property. She decided to take a nap before meeting Sebastian. She was so exhausted and didn't know why.

She woke up a couple of hours later and saw the time, it was 7:45. She only had 15 minutes until she had to meet Sebastian. She quickly got up and changed her clothes, she decided to wear a pair of leggings and a loose crop top, with a pair of black and white Adidas. Lizzie left her room and made her way to the old mills property. When she got there Sebastian was already there waiting for her.

"Hey," Lizzie said

"Hey, Lizzie," Sebastian said, "Are you ready?"

"I guess, I mean what exactly are we going to do?' Lizzie asked

"I going to teach you to control your power when you get upset or angry. How to channel your energy." Sebastian said

"Again how are _you _going to do that I mean you are not even a witch, you're a vampire," Lizzie asked.

"If you've forgotten I have been alive for centuries, so I know a few things about witches. Just go along with it." Sebastian said

"Fine," Lizzie simply said

"First we are going to fight," Sebastian said throwing Lizzie a wooden stick.

"What the hell is this for?" Lizzie asked confused

Before she received an answer from him he swung at her with the stick. She was able to dodge it. "What the hell Sebastian?" Lizzie said angrily "Stay focused. Come on take a swing at me, don't be afraid, I heal quickly" Sebastian said cockily.

"You do know I don't have magic of my own right?" Lizzie asked

"I did not, how do you get your magic if you don't have any of your own?" Sebastian asked intrigued.

"I have to siphon it out of anything that contains magic. Supernatural beings for example and/or the school. The walls are filled with magic so I can siphon out of that." Lizzie explained

"So you can siphon magic out of me, just don't kill me. I like to be undead." Sebastian said

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked worriedly

"Yea I trust you. Do you just touch me and siphon the magic or something?" Sebastian asked. Lizzie smiled at him and nodded in response. She got closer to Sebastian and touched his hand siphoning the magic out of him. After a few seconds, she pulled away not wanting to hurt him.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?" Lizzie asked

"No, I'm fine. Let's finish our training session, then I have some questions." Sebastian said, Lizzie, nodded in agreement. Lizzie took a shot at Sebastian but he was able to dodge it and dragged his stick on the floor making Lizzie trip and fall onto her back. She got up and closed her eyes saying something under her breath, Sebastian went flying across and hit his back on one of the trees. Sebastian looked in pain, Lizzie went running towards him to check if he was okay.

"Oh my god, Sebastian are you okay?" Lizzie asked worriedly

"I'm fine, I'll heal. But good job, you didn't hold back." Sebastian said getting up.

"Can we just call it for today? I need some time for my back to recuperate." Lizzie said

"Fine. I have a question for you, why don't you have your own magic, I mean you are a witch?" Sebastian asked

"My sister and I come from a coven of witches, the Gemini Coven. But our whole coven is dead, they all died before we were even born. My sister and I shouldn't even be here when our bio mom was pregnant she was killed, but before they died they magically implanted Jo and me into our mom. The coven had to make sure the future of the Gemini Coven survived. We weren't born with the magic of our own. Our coven is kinda screwed up, apparently, twins are the in line to be the leaders of the coven, but only the stronger twin. There's this thing called the merge, it happens when we turn 22, I don't exactly know what happens but I know it ends with one of us dead. Essentially the stronger twin absorbs the other. Meaning when I turn 22 I will die." Lizzie finished explaining. Sebastian looked at her with sad eyes, she provoked feelings in him, something he wasn't used to.

"How are you sure, you'll be the one who will lose?" Sebastian asked

"Because I know I'm not as strong as her. All she does is learn how to improve her magic, learning complex spell, while me on the other hand, place all my attention to meaningless things." Lizzie said trying to hold back tears, but her efforts failed. Sebastian wiped the tear that rolled down Lizzie's cheek. He slid his thumb down her face and caressed her face until he got to her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him. Sebastian got closer to her and so did she. Lizzie didn't overthink it and closed the gap that was between their lips. After a few minutes passed she pulled away to get some air.

"I'm sorry for doing that," Lizzie said looking back down.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I wanted you to do that," Sebastian said giving her a smirk. Lizzie smiled at him.

"It's getting really late. I think we should get back to school." Lizzie said

"Sure, I'll walk you to your room," Sebastian said, Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"You know I don't think you're weak, right? And if you want I'll help you figure this thing about the merge. Maybe there is a way for you two not to do it." Sebastian said

"Thank you for believing in me," Lizzie said. They arrived at her dorm but before she went inside she looked at Sebastian.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Lizzie said. Before she turned around to open her dorm Sebastian grabbed her hand kissed her once again. Lizzie threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him. He pulled away this time.

"Goodnight Lizzie." He said before he left.

Sebastian made his way to his room, for the first time in a long time he felt something towards someone else. He knew he couldn't get emotionally involved with her, that wasn't his goal. But she was different, she made him feel alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys so here is chapter 4. Sorry if it's really long, but let me know if you want shorter chapter or long ones like this one. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. They motivate me to write chapters faster, so if you want the next part fast then review. Let me know if you are enjoying the story so far ans what you want to see. **

Sebastian woke up before anyone else, he had been doing this since he got here. Usually, it was to go into town and have a morning snack. The animal blood barely gave him any strength and it was making him weak, he wasn't used to it. This time was different, he got up and went to the library, for some reason he actually wanted to help Lizzie figure out the whole merge mess. He was starting to feel things for her, but he was trying to push it away. Sebastian pulled out a couple of books, one of them was about siphoners. It said the same basic information that she had told him. There was one person that might actually have information about this whole things, Damon Salvatore. He didn't know where he lived, but he was the only person that might actually have information about this. He would have to ask Lizzie if she knew where he lived. After reading tons of books he went out into town to grab a quick snack before he had to get ready for class.

Lizzie woke up and for the first time in a while, she felt amazing. She got up and took a shower, before heading to class. After her shower, she put on her school uniform and went out the door. She went to go talk to her dad, he didn't want to give them any answers about the merge, but she had to know. Before she reached her dad's office she was stopped by Sebastian.

"Hey Lizzie, I was hoping I could talk to you for a second?" Sebastian said

"Sure about what?" Lizzie asked

"I've been thinking about what you told me, about the merge and I think I know someone that might know something about it. Maybe even how to prevent it." Sebastian explained

"Who?" Lizzie asked curiously

"Damon Salvatore. Do you know him?" He asked

"Yea, he's friends with my dad. I think he and Elena still live here in Mystic Falls. I mean she does have her medical practice in town. Why do you think Damon will be able to tell us more about the merge?" She said

"Well if he knew your dad, then he probably knew your birth mother. And maybe has any insight about the merge. It's worth a shot." Sebastian said

"Okay, we can go into town after classes are over. My dad already yelled at me for ditching yesterday. I need to go talk to him, I'll see you later. Meet me by my room after class." Lizzie said as she left to her dad's office.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lizzie asked as she entered her dad's office.

"Sure, what about?" Alaric said

"You haven't really told Josie and me anything else about the merge, and I want to know why. Don't we have a right to know?" Lizzie said not knowing how else to ask her dad about the merge.

"Because I don't want you to worry about it. Your mother and I have been searching for a way to avoid it. We just want you and your sister to not worry about it." Alaric explained

"Well, it's too late for that. All Josie does now is reading books about the merge and the Gemini Coven. Who's Kai Parker?" Lizzie asked

"Where did you hear that name?" Alaric asked caught off guard

"Who is he?" Lizzie asked once again

"He's nobody you should worry about. Promise me you will stop looking into this. When I'm ready to tell you, you'll know everything." Alaric said

"Fine, I'll let it go for now. I'll see you later dad." Lizzie said leaving her dad's office. After she left her to class, she needed to find more about this Kai Parker. He probably was the answer to avoid the merge. She needed to find Sebastian after class. After enduring her boring class she went to find Sebastian. She figured he was in his room so she headed that way. When she got there, she knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She opened the door, but there was nobody there. She made her way into the room to look around but concluded he wasn't there and made her way out. When she was leaving, she bumped into someone. It was Sebastian.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for you." Lizzie said embarrassed

"It's okay, what can I do for you?" Sebastian asked, making his way int his room.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy right now. I need to go talk to Damon Salvatore. My dad's hiding something and I think he may know what it is." Lizzie asked

"Yea I'll go with you. Just let me get changed and we can go." Sebastian said making his way to the closet and grabbing a shirt. Lizzie turned around allowing him to change.

"Okay, let's go." He spoke up and Lizzie turned to face him. They made their way to the outside. Lizzie realized something at that moment. She didn't have her driver's license yet or a car for that matter.

"How are we going to get there? I don't have my license yet and I'm guessing you don't know how to drive." Lizzie said

"I could just vamp speed us there. You're just going to have to hold on tight." Sebastian said. Lizzie got closer to him, putting her arms around his neck and Sebastian placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. They arrived at Elena's clinic in town. They made their way inside and looked around.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Lizzie called out

"How can I help you?" A woman responded

"I'm looking for Elena, is she here," Lizzie asked

"I'm Elena, how can I help you, sweetheart?" Elena asked

"My name is Lizzie Saltzman, Alaric's daughter. And I was hoping you could tell me where Damon was." Lizzie explained

"You're Ric's daughter? Where's your sister?" Elena asked. She hadn't seen the twins since the opening of the school.

"Josie is at school. I didn't tell her I was coming." Lizzie said

"Oh, why do you want to find Damon?" Elena asked curiously

"Well Josie and I have been trying to learn more about the merge and my dad doesn't want to tell us anything, besides the fact that when we turn 22 one of will die. I need to know if there is a way to prevent it." Lizzie explained

"Damon's busy right now. But I think I can help you. What do you need to know?" Elena asked

"All I know is that on our 22nd birthday Josie and I will have to go through the merge and only one of us comes out alive. Josie was going through my dad's stuff and found a book and in it, there was a name written in the margin, Kai Parker. We also found an ascendant in my dad's office. Who is Kai Parker? And where does this ascendant lead to? Is there a way to avoid the merge?" Lizzie said hoping she had the answers she was looking for.

"Kai Parker is your uncle, from your birth mother's side. He is someone very dangerous. As far as I know, he is trapped in a prison world you and your sister created when you were younger. This ascendant leads to that prison world." Elena explained.

"Why is he trapped in the prison world?" Lizzie asked

"Kai wasn't born with his own magic, like you and your sister, he was your mother's twin brother. When they turned 22 they were supposed to merge, but your grandparents kept having children until a new set of twins were born. They believed that siphoners where abominations of nature. Kai didn't like that so he murdered all of his siblings, but Jo was able to save your other aunt and uncle, Luke and Liv. The coven tricked him into doing the merge with Jo. It was just a trick in order to trap him in that prison world. But after a couple of years, he escaped and performed the merge with Luke and he died. Kai became the leader of the coven, but he killed himself and turned into a vampire. Since he was a siphoner he could draw magic from his vampirism side and turn into a Heretic, half-witch half-vampire. When he died, the whole Gemini coven died along with him. Damon killed him after that. But when you two were about 5 he escaped from hell and tried to kill you and your sister. Bonnie helped you create a prison world where he couldn't escape from. From what I know the only way to avoid the merge if you were to turn into a vampire. Caroline and Ric will figure out a way to help you avoid the merge. Trust them, they will save you and your sister. Just wait until they tell you more." Elena said

"Thank you for telling me all this. I've just been a little on edge over this. I know that if they don't figure out how to avoid the merge then I will die. My dad and Josie both know that she's the stronger twin, so when the time comes I will die." Lizzie said

"That won't happen. They will figure something out." Elena said giving Lizzie a reassuring smile.

"Well I have to get back to campus before my dad realizes I'm gone," Lizzie said

"Well, it was good to see you. You should come by more often and bring your sister. Bye Lizzie" Elena said and Lizzie waved goodbye at Elena and made her way out the door with Sebastian behind her.

"That was a lot to take in. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked

"Yea I mean it was a lot but I'm glad I know part of the truth. But I should be asking you, do you still want to hang out with me after knowing my family is full of psychotic killers?" Lizzie said

"There is nothing that would change the way I feel about you. Plus all this just made you that much interesting." Sebastian said giving her a smile.

"Shut up. And how do you feel about me?" Lizzie asked

"Well for starters I like you, since the first moment we met. You're beautiful, kind, loyal and strong, and you don't even realize it. There's something special about you." Sebastian said

"I like you too," Lizzie said smiling and continued walking

"Can I make you something?" Lizzie said

"Sure what is it?" He responded

"How does it feel being a vampire?" She asked Sebastian looked stunned about what she had asked.

"It's a gift and a curse. On one hand, everything is heightened, your sense of smell, your hearing, feelings. You look at things differently than when you were alive it's just better. Plus you get strength and speed. But the worst part of being a vampire is the hunger. Sometimes the hunger overtakes your whole body you can't control it. Why are you asking?" He explained

"If there is no other way to stop the merge, then the only option would be for either Josie or me to turn into a vampire," Lizzie said

"I think you should only consider it if you have exhausted all other options. Okay?" Sebastian said

"Fine, I'll try not to think about it." She responded. Sebastian vamped speed them back to the school.

"Do you just want to hang out for a while, I just don't want to be alone." She asked

"Sure, what do you want to do?" He asked

"Can we just hang out in your room, Josie is probably in my room and I don't want to explain to her what I just found out," Lizzie said

"Yeah sure," He said leading them to his room. They made entered his room and Lizzie sat on his bed. Sebastian sat next to her. Lizzie turned to face him and got closer to him, to the point where their lips were about to touch. Sebastian closed the gap between them. Lizzie threw her arms around his neck to push him closer to her. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss quickly turned into a hot makeout session. Sebastian flipped them around so Lizzie was on the bottom and he was on top. Lizzie's hands started to roam Sebastian's body until they got to the hem of his shirt. She started to pull it up and over his head. Sebastian did the same to Lizzie's shirt. He started to spread kisses on Lizzie's neck, but he started to feel himself losing control and the hunger was starting to take over. He pulled away from her and threw himself across the room.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked confused

"I can't, I'm sorry. I just couldn't control my bloodlust. I don't want to hurt you." Sebastian said

"I trust you. You won't hurt me." Lizzie said kissing him once again. For the rest of that afternoon they spend the day intertwined with each other. After they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sebastian didn't understand what was happening to him. But whatever it was he had to forget about the feeling that he was starting to have for Lizzie. He was closer to getting what he wanted and that was for Lizzie to allow herself to become the darkest parts of her, the ones she fear and tries to push out. And now he knew how to do that, he would have to turn her into a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I also wanted to tell you that I will bring in Hope, but I just haven't figured out a way to incorporate it into the story, but she will be in it. Don't forget to review. **

Lizzie has been thinking about what Elena had told her. Was turning into a vampire her only option at escaping the merge? She didn't want her sister to know any of it because it would just drive her into a more obsessive stage than she was in already. She didn't exactly know why she was thinking about that after what had happened with her and Sebastian. She didn't know where they stood after that night so she was trying to avoid him in case he was going to tell her that the previous night was a mistake. She was going to class when she saw Sebastian down the hall, she quickly turned around before he could see her but he had already seen her. Sebastian was making his way to her, but she had already gone inside her class. After class was over, Sebastian waited for Lizzie to come out.

"Hey Lizzie," Sebastian said

"Hey," Lizzie said walking to her dorm

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked her, Lizzie was a little taken aback by the question.

"I'm not avoiding you. Where would you get that idea from?" Lizzie said

"Well earlier I know you saw me coming over to you and you walked away," he said

"Oh that, I didn't see you. I saw Josie behind you and I wanted to avoid her because I have to keep what I found out to myself." She lied, Sebastian knew she was lying but he didn't want to push her.

"Well have you thought about what you learned yesterday?" He asked

"Yea and I don't know what to do. What if I make a decision but then my find a way to get us out of it. Josie has read every book she could find about the Gemini coven and the merge and there is no way of escaping this. I think we need to go to that prison world and speak to Kai." Lizzie said

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked

"He's the only one that might actually talk to us, he doesn't want one of us to become the leaders. He has to know something." She told him

"How are you going to do this?"

"I don't know, but I do need to talk to my dad and then Josie," Lizzie said

"Okay let me know what he says," Sebastian said leaving. Lizzie walked to her dad's office.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." She said entering the room

"About what Lizzie," He said

"I know you told me to let it go, but I talked to someone and I think we need to go to the prison world where Kai is stuck in and talk to him. He has to know more information about the merge." She said

"Elizabeth I thought I told you to let it go. We are not going to go see the maniac who killed your birth mother and almost killed you and your sister. I am not letting you go there." Alaric said

"Dad please, I need to know. If Josie and I merge, you and I both know I'm going to die. We all know Josie is stronger than I am. I need to know. Plus I'm not going alone, Josie will go and Sebastian, we'll even take MG if that makes you feel better." Lizzie said

"The new student Sebastian? Why him?" Alaric asked confused

"Yeah him. We've been hanging out, teaching me how to fight and control my magic." Lizzie said

"Even if I were to say yes, you need a celestial event," Alaric said

"Well there's a full moon coming up in 2 days, that works." She said hopefully

"I need to talk to your mother and Bonnie. And if we were to go I'm going with you." Alaric said. He knew where the fear his daughter was having came from. It was the same place that his fear of losing one of his daughters came from.

"Thank you, dad," Lizzie said leaving his office. She made her way to her dorm to look for Josie. She got to her room and opened the door and saw Josie doing homework by her desk.

"Jo I need to talk to you about something important," Lizzie said entering her room.

"About what?" Her sister asked

"Kai Parker." She said

"What about him?" Josie asked

"I went to visit Elena yesterday. I wanted to find out more about the merge and Kai. I needed to know if there was a way to avoid it. Apparently Kai is trapped in the prison world because he is a psychopath that killed bio mom and almost killed us. I talked to dad about going to the prison world to talk to Kai. MG and Sebastian will go with us in case we need any additional help." Lizzie said

"Lizzie, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Josie asked

"I just found out yesterday. When I came back I needed to process everything." She said

"Lizzie but you have to tell me this, whatever you find you have to tell me," Josie said getting up from her chair.

"Why do I have to tell you? You have nothing to worry about, if we do merge you'll win, everyone knows it. I die you live." Lizzie said

"But this affects me too. If we merge I lose my best friend, my sister. Do you think I want to go through this, killing my sister? If you die, it would be as if I die. I'm trying to keep both of us alive." Josie said

"Well in two days we find out if there is a way to stop the merge. Just be ready, I'll let you know what dad decides." Lizzie said leaving the room. She left campus ad headed for the old mills property. She could feel her emotions getting out of control. This was the only place where she wasn't a danger to anyone. She started throwing things with her mind across the room, trying to get everything she was feeling inside. She fell to the ground, crying. Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around her body, she knew it was Sebastian.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" He asked

"She doesn't get it. I told Josie what Elena told me yesterday and was pissed that I didn't tell her immediately. I needed time to process that the only way to save me from dying is by turning into a vampire. I don't want that, I can barely control my magic enough as it is. I don't want to die, and she doesn't get it. I know that if I die, Josie will suffer over it but she'll move on. I don't know what to do anymore. I just wish I had never learned anything about the merge." Lizzie said

"We'll figure this out. In two days we'll have the answers you need. And if the only way to stop this is to turn into a vampire, we'll figure that out as well. I'm not leaving you, whatever happens, I'll be by your side." He said

"Thank you," Lizzie said

**Two Days Later**

Alaric had decided to allow Lizzie and Josie to go to the prison world. He had talked to Bonnie about getting out since she had built the prison without a celestial event so Kai couldn't get out. She gave him a spell that the twins had to do to get out. Alaric had some of Bonnie's blood in case anything like this was going to happen. He called Lizzie, Josie, Sebastian, and MG to his office.

"What's up dad?" Lizzie asked

"I talked to Bonnie and Caroline, and I decided to allow you to go talk to Kai. But I'm going, I'm not letting you talk to that maniac by yourselves." Alaric said

"Really, you're just gonna let us go? I thought you were going to say no, then I would have to give you the whole "this is why we have to go" speech. Didn't think it would be this easy." Lizzie said, saying the last part under her breath.

"I talked to your mother and we both agreed that he is the only way to figure out how to save you from the merge," Alaric said

"Hold up, what are we talking about? I mean I'll do whatever it is, but I don't know what y'all are talking about." MG said

"Josie will catch you up on it, I have something I need to do before we leave," Lizzie said

"We'll meet at the old mills property at 8. That's when the moon will be at its peak. Now go to class." Alaric said. The four of them made their way out of his office. Lizzie and Sebastian made their way to his room. Lizzie wanted to mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen later. She would find out if her only option was to turn into a vampire or if there was another way.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?" Sebastian said smirking

"Well I can think of a few things we can do," Lizzie said getting closer to him. She closed the gap between them. Sebastian pushed them against the wall, kissing Lizzie down her neck. Lizzie brought him back to her lips. They made their way to his bed. Lizzie threw him onto the bed and straddled him, attacking his lips. Sebastian grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Lizzie did the same to his and threw it across the room. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Shit, it's Josie. I'm sorry I have to go, I'll meet you at the old mills property at 8. Bye" Lizzie said giving Sebastian a kiss and putting her shirt back on before leaving.

"What's wrong? I was kinda in the middle of something" Lizzie asked her sister and she entered her room.

"Are you sure about this? I mean this guy is a psycho, can we really trust what he says?" Josie asked worriedly

"He's the only one that can tell us anything. We have to give it a shot. Dad is going with us, so we don't do anything stupid. And if he tried anything MG and Sebastian will be there with us." Lizzie said

"Fine. We'll go through with it. You can go back to do whatever you were doing." Josie said

"Well you kinda killed that mood, so I guess I'll just do some homework."

Lizzie was nervous about going into the prison world. She was finally going to know if she would have to turn into a vampire. The rest of her life was going to be defined by that moment. She didn't know what she was going to do if she didn't hear what she wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 7:45 and Lizzie was getting some things she needed before they left. After grabbing everything she needed, she made her way to the old mills property. Josie had already left, leaving Lizzie in the room by herself. When she arrived at the property, seeing Josie, MG, Alaric, and Sebastian were already there waiting for her.

"How do we do this?" Lizzie spoke up

"Here is the spell that you both have to do. Taking people along makes you weak so if both of you do it won't drain you as much. Just put some of the blood on the top of the ascendant and say the spell. Everyone else just hold on." Alaric said handing the blood vile to Lizzie. She poured some of it on top of the ascendant and Josie and Lizzie started to chant the spell. Soon they were in another place.

"Wow, that was trippy," Lizzie said.

"We need to find Kai and then get the hell out of here," Alaric said

"Where should we look?" Josie asked

"Let's just search the town," Alaric said exiting the building they were in. They started to search the town's buildings. Lizzie and Sebastian separated from Alaric, Josie, and MG. They went into the Grill to see if he was in there and as soon as they went in, Sebastian's neck was broken and Lizzie was knocked unconscious. Lizzie didn't know how long she had been unconscious for, but she woke up tied to a chair. Sebastian was tied up in a chair next to her unconscious. She could see someone sitting at a table but couldn't make out who it was.

"Who's there?" Lizzie asked not being able to see who was there.

"What you don't recognize your uncle?" He said

"Kai," was the only thing that escaped Lizzie's mouth

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We came here to ask you about the merge. Is there a way to stop it?" She said

"If you want any answers from me, then we need to make a deal. I want out of here. If you can get me out of here then you'll get the answers you want." Kai said

"You're insane if you think I'll ever let you out of here. You tried to kill us and killed our bio mom, almost killing us." Lizzie said

"That's all in the past. You didn't actually get hurt, so no damage was done." He said defending himself.

"If you want to talk then you're going to have to untie me." She said

"And how would I know that you won't try some spell on me," Kai said

"I don't have magic of my own," Lizzie said

"Oh, so you're a freak of nature as well, welcome to the club. It's a good thing I killed our entire family, they would've thrown you out of the coven, just like they did to me." He said

"You're sick," Lizzie said.

"Why don't we call your dad and your sister," Kai said grabbing her phone and dialing Alaric's number. Lizzie looked over to Sebastian, she noticed that he had regained consciousness because the rope that tied his hands was on the floor. He knew he was waiting for the perfect time to attack Kai. He decided it was the best time because Kai was on the phone with Alaric. He quietly made his way to Lizzie to help her get out of the rope.

"Siphon magic out of me, and let's get the hell out of here," Sebastian said quietly. Lizzie started to siphon magic out of Sebastian but Kai turned around.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought you wanted to know how to avoid the merge?" Kai said

"I do but if the only way I get to know the truth is by unleashing a psychopath into the world, then I'm good not knowing," Lizzie said

"You already know how to avoid the merge, don't you?" He asked as Alaric, Josie, and MG walked into the grill.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked panic setting in

"You know that the only way to avoid the merge is to turn into a vampire," Kai said

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lizzie said

"Lizzie I think you have to tell them the truth," Sebastian said

"What is he talking about, Lizzie?" Alaric asked

"When I found out about Kai and everything else, I also found out that the only way to prevent the merge was to turn into a vampire. Since I'm a siphoner I keep my magic. I came here because I needed to know if there was another way to stop it." She said

"Well there is no other way to stop it, so you're screwed. Now about getting me out of here." Kai said smiling

"You're not leaving this place," Josie said

"You know you remind me a lot like my sister, right before I killed her," Kai said throwing a knife in Josie's direction.

"No!" Lizzie screamed raising her hand and making the knife go the other way so it wouldn't hit Josie.

"You are way more powerful than you let on. You know, you might actually have a chance at winning the merge. Are you sure you don't want to go through with it?" Kai said

"No, and we're leaving. We came here to find out a way to stop it, and since the only way is to turn into a vampire, then we're done here." Lizzie said turning around and making her way out of the grill, everyone else followed behind her. Kai watched as they left, he wasn't going to let them go without him, he had to get the hell out of this prison world. Lizzie didn't know why she came here, she was hoping for a different outcome, but deep down she knew the truth, the only way to stop the merge was to turn into a vampire.

"We need to get the hell out of here. How do we leave?" Lizzie asked

"We need to find the ascendant that belongs here. It's the only way to get out." Alaric said

"Where do we look for it?" MG spoke up

"I might have an idea of where it is," Sebastian said going back to the grill

"Sebastian where are you going?" Lizzie asked, Sebastian just kept walking into the grill.

"Where is it?" Sebastian said barging into the grill. Kai was sitting on one of the tables as if he was waiting for them to come back.

"Where is what? I don't know what you are talking about." Kai said

"The ascendant, we know you have it," Sebastian said angrily, everyone else walked in.

"Oh this thing, yeah I've had it since you arrived. You see I knew you would need it to escape this prison world. But is you want it, you're just gonna have to take me with you." Kai said holding up the ascendant.

"We're not taking you with us. You're a killer." Sebastian said

"So are you, you're a vampire. A vampire's first instinct is to kill. Now how do you want to do this? " Kai said

"Fine, we'll take you with us. But were are going to dose you with vervain and then we'll decide what to do with you. Now give us the ascendant." Lizzie said

"Lizzie you can't do that. He will kill us as soon as we let him out. I'm not allowing it." Alaric said

"Dad, it's the only way to get out of here. We can lock him up, he won't be able to hurt anyone. Plus he can help us figure out another way to avoid the merge." Lizzie said

"I said no, Lizzie," Alaric said sternly

"Guys back me up here," Lizzie said looking at MG, Josie, and Sebastian

"I'm sorry Lizzie I'm with, Dr. S. He can't be released." MG said

"Me too, he's too dangerous to have him at school," Josie said

"Sebastian?" Lizzie said looking at him

"I'm sorry Lizzie, but I'm with them. He's more powerful than us, he can kill all of us as soon as we let him go. It's too dangerous." Sebastian said

"How are we supposed to get out of here? He has the ascendant." Lizzie said

"We'll just have to take it. I can take him, I'm a thousand year old vampire, I'll grab it from him." Sebastian said

"You're not going by yourself. He'll kill you, he's part witch as well. You won't make it. I'll come with you." Lizzie said

"No you can't, I won't be able to protect you. I'm not risking you getting hurt." he said

"I don't need you to protect me. I need to help you. If something happens to you I'll be my fault. I was the one that insisted on coming here." Lizzie said

"No, I can't let you go. Listen to me, I made a choice of coming here to help you. I know you were desperately trying to find a way to avoid turning into a vampire. Please just stay here. I can't lose you." Sebastian said placing his hands on the Lizzie's cheeks and kissing her. Sebastian pulled away and turned back to Kai. Everyone else exited the grill, waiting for Sebastian to come out with the ascendant.

"Give me the ascendant, or I'll take it from you." Sebastian said

"Please, you heard your girlfriend, I'm also a witch. So I won't be giving you anything. I guess you'll just have to take it." Kai said. Sebastian was about to vamp speed to him to attack him but he suddenly fell to the floor screaming in pain. Kai was giving him an aneurysm. Lizzie was pacing back and forth outside of the grill, waiting for Sebastian to come out, suddenly they heard screams coming from the inside. Lizzie started to panic.

"Dad I have to go in there. He's killing him. I have to help him." Lizzie said

"Lizzie I can't let you do that." Alaric said

"Dad, please. I have to help him. I'm going whether you like it or not." Lizzie said going into the grill. When Lizzie entered the grill she saw Sebastian on the floor groaning in pain.

"Stop what you are doing to him. You're killing him." Lizzie said

"We'll that's kinda the point, Liz." Kai said

"I said stop it." Lizzie said and closed her eyes concentrating. Kai fell to the floor in pain. His bones started to break in half, one by one. Then Lizzie snapped his neck. She kneeled down to where Sebastian was, he was still alive. She called out to MG to help her carry him outside.

"Help me MG. We need to get out of here before Kai wakes up." She said. MG pulled Sebastian up and helped Lizzie take him outside.

"He needs blood." Lizzie said. She got a rock with a sharp end and cut her hand. She put her hand on Sebastian's lips hoping he would wake up. Sebastian bit into her hand and started to swallow more and more blood, until he realized it was Lizzie and he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay. Come on we need to go." Lizzie said holding up the ascendant smiling. Sebastian got up from the ground and they all made their way to the place where they arrived. Lizzie and Josie started saying the incantation of the spell and put blood on the ascendant. They were pulled out of the prison world and were back at the old mills property.

"I need a very long shower after all that." Lizzie said.

"Yea we also need to sleep, I'm exhausted." Josie said

"Let's all go to sleep. We need it." Alaric said. Everyone made their way to the school. Lizzie and Sebastian behind them.

"Thanks you by the way, for saving me." Sebastian said

"It was my pleasure. Plus I couldn't lose you." Lizzie said

"Do you want me to take care of that. I could give you some of my blood, it'll heal you." Sebastian said

"Sure. It hurts like hell." Lizzie said chuckling. Sebastian just smiled at her.

"Let's go inside then." He said. Once they made it inside they went to the kitchen. Sebastian grabbed a cup from one of the shelves and bit into his wrist and put it on top of the cup. He left it there for a few seconds, and gave it to Lizzie. She was hesitant at first, but then started drinking it, after she finished it she looked at her wound and it had completely healed.

"Thanks." Lizzie said

"You're welcome." He responded

"Well I need to go take a really long shower. So I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Lizzie said

"Goodnight." Sebastian said. Lizzie left the kitchen and went to go take a shower. Sebastian stayed there. He was getting closer to turning her. He had his blood in her system, meaning she only now had 24 hours left as a human.

**I know it's a really long chapter, but I tried to shorten it but I couldn't. I want to know what you think of Sebastian's development. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter is going to be all Hope. It's my way of introducing her back into the story. And this was the way I decided to do it. I still hope you enjoyed it and next chapter it will be back to Lizzie/Sebastian. Don't forget to review.**

After she threw herself in Malivore, Hope woke up to darkness all around her. She was all alone. After spending all her life isolated, she had finally made friends at school, only to lose them all. She even had someone she truly loved and loved her back, but lost him too. Hope knew none of them would remember her, which gave her a bit of peace. They wouldn't try to get her out of Malivore, it was all up to her now.

She spent months all alone. It wasn't until 3 months after she threw herself into Malivore, she started hearing things. First, it was her Uncle Elijah, he would talk and appear to her, tormenting her of all the things that happened before his sacrifice. Then it was her mother, she would say it was her fault that she died. It took Hope a long time to grieve the death of her mother. Hope blamed herself for Hayley's death, and it took her a long time to forgive herself. She was being reminded of all the things that happened to her. She was tormented by her mother's figure for a while. It was as if Malivore was trying to break her.

After her mother, it was her father who tormented her next. She still hadn't gotten over his death. Her father died so she could live. If she had just kept the Hollow separated as it had been, then her father would still be alive. They wouldn't be together but he would've lived. When he died, she wanted to know if he died with love in his heart but never found out. Had he found peace or was he in pain, being tormented by all the things he had done?

Hope knew that she needed to get out of there. But she didn't know how that was until Clark found her. He had left Malivore before, so he knew a way to get out of there. She knew that if she got out he would as well, but it was a chance she was willing to take as long as she got out of that hell. Clark and Hope were able to escape Malivore. She knew that even though she was no longer in Malivore, nobody would remember who she was. If she decided to return to the Salvatore School it couldn't be as Hope Mikaelson. She had to become someone else. But she wasn't ready yet. She stayed in the shadows observing everyone she cared about. She saw Landon adjusting to his life, he looked happy. Alaric, the person who like a father to her, was trying to discover who happened that night she left. But aside from that, he looked happy. The twins were their usual selves. Lizzie seemed more happy than she did before. Hope was there when Sebastian arrived at the Salvatore school. She saw everything they did when they went to the prison world. She finally knew it was time to go back to school. She couldn't keep hiding anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Lizzie and Sebastian were hanging out by the old mills property. Lizzie still didn't know what she was going to do, would she turn into a vampire or not. She was hoping Sebastian would help her decided.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her

"I'm still thinking about whether I should turn into a vampire, or not. What do you think I should do?" She asked

"Lizzie I don't know. Being a vampire can be amazing, but we have to watch the people we care for most in the world die. The hunger we feel is dangerous, especially if we can't control it. I can't tell you what to do in this situation. I would love for you to become a vampire and experience everything I have, but I can't make that big of a choice for you." Sebastian said

"Fine, let's just stop talking about that. Come on we have to go to class, My dad already warned me not to miss class anymore." Lizzie said making her way towards the school. Sebastian following her.

Thye both went to their classes, Lizzie couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to do, there was no other way to avoid the merge except turn into a vampire. She only had 6 more years as a human before she would have to die and turn. Suddenly the power went out, this had never happened at school. Lizzie got out of the class and went to find Alaric.

"Dad, why did the lights go out?" Lizzie asked him

"I don't know, let's go find out," Alaric said, they made their way to the back of the school and checked the electricity box.

"Someone cut the wires," Alaric said

"Who would do that?" Lizzie asked

"I don't know, but we better find out," Alaric said. They went back to school. Alaric instructed everyone to go to their dorms, until further notice. Lizzie went to find Sebastian. She was on her way to his dorm, she heard something strange coming from the basement. That was where they kept all the mechanical things. She entered the basement and saw something behind one of the machines.

"Who's there?" Lizzie called out. The creature looked up and looked at Lizzie

"What, the hell? What are you?" She asked. The creature broke one of the main power lines to the school. It closed the gates of the school and the main entrance. The creature next attacked Lizzie. It slashed her stomach, and bit into her neck. She screamed in horror. After the creature left the basement, leaving Lizzie on the ground bleeding.

Sebastian was roaming the halls looking for Lizzie. He didn't know if she had gone to her room or if she was with Alaric. He made his way to Alaric's office to check if she was there. Before he could reach his office, he bumped into him.

"Alaric, do you know where Lizzie is, I can't find her anywhere?" Sebastian asked

"No, I thought she was with you. Have you checked her room?" Alaric asked

"Yea, I went by there, Josie was the only one there. She said Lizzie never got to the room." He responded

"Well, then I don't know. When you find her, meet me in her room, I'm going to go see if Josie figured out what did this." Alaric said, and he walked to the twins room. Sebastian nodded in his direction. He was walking down the hallway and smelled blood coming from the basement. He went into the basement and saw Lizzie on the floor, with a slash across her stomach and a bite on her neck. He quickly went over to her too see if she was alive. He could barely feel a pulse, he picked her up and took her to her dorm, where Alaric and Josie were.

"Come on Lizzie don't die." He whispered. The night before, he kept thinking about Lizzie turning into a vampire, he realized that he couldn't take her human side away from her. She had helped him see things differently, then he believed. He still wanted Lizzie to become the worst parts of herself, but not by turning into a vampire. He got to her room and kicked the door open, startling Alaric and Josie.

"What happened to her?" Alaric asked

"I don't know after I talked to you I smelled blood coming from the basement, so I went to see what it was and I found her laying on the floor. She barely has a pulse. Whatever cut the power, did this to her." Sebastian explained, placing Lizzie on her bed.

"Can't you give her your blood?" Josie asked

"She has my blood in her system, it's the only thing keeping her alive right now," Sebastian said

"What do you mean she has your blood in your system?" Alaric asked

"Last night after we came back, I gave her some of my blood so it would heal the bite wound on her hand," Sebastian said

"Dad, we have to do something, she barely breathing," Josie said

"We need to stop the bleeding on her neck, bring me some towels," Alaric ordered Josie.

"Sebastian I need you to tell me if she still has a heartbeat," Alaric said looking at him. Sebastian closed his eyes concentrating on her heartbeat until it just stopped.

"She's gone. I can't hear her heartbeat anymore." Sebastian said stumbling backward.

"If she died with your blood in her system, does that mean she'll come back as a vampire?" Josie asked

"She didn't want this, she told me she didn't want to become a vampire," Sebastian said. Alaric was in shock, he couldn't believe his daughter was dead. Everyone stayed there in silent forgetting that they were in crisis. Suddenly someone barged into the room. It was Hope.

"Come one we need to get rid of that thing," Hope said.

"Who are you?" Alaric asked

"My name's Jessica. I'm here to help you get rid of the things that killed your daughter." Hope said

"How are you going to help us? What are you?" Josie asked

"I'm a tribrid. Part witch, part werewolf, part vampire. It's a long story, but that thing out there will hurt someone else unless we stop it. It already destroyed the main power line, that open and closes the main entrance. Meaning we are stuck inside the school with no escape. I know a way to stop it. Come on." Hope said

"I'll stay with until she wakes up. She shouldn't wake up alone. You guys go kill the things that killed her." Sebastian said. Alaric nodded at him and left with Hope and Josie.

"How are we going to kill that thing?" Josie asked

"I know a spell, but first we have to find it," Hope said

"How do you know about this school?" Alaric asked while they searched for the creature.

"I heard about it a while back. My parents wanted to send me here, but then they died, so I just kept going on my own, until now." Hope said

"How are you a tribrid, you can't be a witch, a werewolf and a vampire at the same time?" Alaric asked

"My grandmother was a powerful, witch, she passed that down to my father, who was also a werewolf, but then turned into a hybrid. And my mother was a werewolf. All those things passed down to me. Turning me into a tribrid. I activated my werewolf curse when I accidentally killed someone." Hope explained

"I'll explain everything else, once we kill that thing." She said

"And what exactly is it?" Josie asked

"A gremlin. They cause chaos messing with machinery. They are extremely lethal." Hope said. They got to the common room and saw the gremlin there.

"Repeat after me," Hope said extending her hand so Josie could siphon magic from her. They said the incantation. And the gremlin died.

"Thanks, Jessica we couldn't have gotten rid of that thing without you," Alaric said, smiling at her, she nodded in his direction. They all made their way back to Lizzie. Sebastian was sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Anything?" Alaric asked Sebastian shook his head. They waited there for hours waiting for Lizzie to wake up, but nothing was happening. They knew that any second she would open her eyes. Out of nowhere, Sebastian heard her heart beating again. Suddenly her piercing blue eyes flew open.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I so exited to write heretic Lizzie and how the relationship between her and Sebastian will look like now that she's a vampire. Also now that Hope is back, how will that impact the people that knew her at the school. Lastly I also might write Caroline into the story, since she was traveling to find a way to avoid the merge, now that Lizzie turned she might come back to the school. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie woke up to everyone staring at her. The last thing she remembered was getting attacked by something, everything after that was blank. She was having a really back headaches, she could hear everything around her.

"What the hell happened? Would you close the drapes, the light is killing me?" Lizzie said

"Lizzie, you died. After that thing attacked you, you were losing a lot of blood we couldn't stop it. You died with my blood in your system, you're in transition right now." Sebastian said.

"What? No, I can't be dead. I still had time, to decided what I wanted to do. This can't be happening. God, would you just turn that off? It's so loud." Lizzie said standing up from the bed. She couldn't believe that she was transitioning into a vampire.

"Lizzie you have to feed, to complete the transition. You'll die otherwise." Alaric said

"No I can't, I don't want to be a vampire. I can't" She said

"Lizzie calm down. All your emotions are heightened, you just need to stay calm." Alaric said

"How do you expect me to stay calm, I'm turning into a freaking vampire," Lizzie said angrily at Alaric.

"Lizzie I know what you are going through, I've been through it. Let me help you." Sebastian said getting closer to Lizzie

"No, I can't. I need to go." She said quickly leaving the room before anyone could stop her.

Lizzie didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away from everyone. It was starting to get dark out. Her hunger for blood started to intensify, she didn't know how long she could keep the hunger subside. She started feeling really weak, it was the hunger. Before she realized she was in town. She could hear everyone's blood pumping. She was in a dark alley and saw a boy coming her way. She was falling to the ground, but before she could fall the boy helped her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked

"I will be once I feed. I'm sorry about this." She said she sank her teeth into his neck. The boy screamed in horror. Suddenly she was pulled away from him, it was Sebastian.

"Forget this ever happened, go home and clean that up. If anyone asks, you were attacked by an animal." Sebastian said compelling the boy

"Oh my god, I almost killed him. I hurt him." Lizzie said starting to cry.

"Hey, Lizzie you're going to be alright. We'll get through it together, I'll help you every step of the way." Sebastian said pulling Lizzie into a hug.

"Come on, let me take you back to school." He said, vamp speeding them to the school. Once they got to school, Sebastian took Lizzie to her room. He laid her down on her bed, she needed to calm down and rest. The next couple of days were going to be hard for her. Once he saw that she would be alright, he exited her room and went to Alaric's office.

"She's okay. She completed her transition, but almost killed someone. I found her in town she was about to kill the boy she fed on but I got there in time and stopped her." Sebastian said

"Thank you, Sebastian, for helping her," Alaric said

"No problem. I think I'm going to start training her, helping use her new abilities with her magic. But not until she's ready." Sebastian said

"Okay, thanks," Alaric said. Sebastian left his office and went to his room. He had come to realize that Lizzie shouldn't have become a vampire, but he had different ideologies than others. He was from another century, another time, things were seen very differently than they are now. But as he spends more time with her, he starts to realize that she isn't just a toy to use for his amusement, she was real and he loved her. He can't stand the thought to lose her, and for her to turn into a vampire was the worst thing that could happen. He was going to help her embrace her new nature and help her reach all of her capabilities.

**The Next Morning **

Sebastian woke up and got ready. He made his way to Lizzie's room to check up on her. After what happened the night before he wanted to make sure she was okay. He got to her room and knocked on her door. Somebody call out from the other side of the door saying to come in. When he entered he saw Lizzie sitting down at her desk getting ready.

"Hey Lizzie, are you okay?" He asked

"Yea I feel fine. Actually I feel great." She responded chirpily

"Are you going to go to class?" He asked

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" She said

"Well considering you just turned into a vampire, you should probably take it easy. The first couple of days can be hard, considering all your emotions are heightened and you still haven't been able to control your bloodlust." He said getting closer to her grabbing her hand.

"I said I'm fine, now stop! I know I was a mess yesterday but I'm fine. Can you just back off?" Lizzie said angrily pulling away

"Lizzie I'm trying to help you. I've been through what you are going through." Sebastian said

"I need your help, Sebastian. I'm fine." Lizzie said walking out of the room. Sebastian wanted to be there for her, but she wouldn't let him. He didn't know what he was going to do, Lizzie could hurt someone if she wasn't careful. He decided to go to class and try to keep an eye on her.

Alaric was in his office, on the phone with Caroline. He was explaining to her what had happened to Lizzie. He told her that it was time to come back and be with her daughters. She told him that she would be on the next flight out and she will be there. Alaric didn't know how to handle the situation, his daughter had died and turned into a vampire. Lizzie was going to need a lot of help to get through it, he knew that she would deny all the help that was being offered to her but she will need it. He didn't know if she was going to go to class or not. Hopefully, she was going to stay back and try to adjust to her new reality.

Sebastian went to talk to Josie and try to find a way to help Lizzie without suffocating her.

"Hey Josie, can I talk to you for a second?" Sebastian asked her

"Sure, what about?" She said

"I went to check up on Lizzie and to help her get used to being a vampire, but she doesn't want my help. I want to help her control her bloodlust but I don't want to suffocate her, what should I do?" Sebastian asked

"Lizzie isn't going to accept herself, you have to let her drown before you can help her. She doesn't want you to let her see as weak, so she'll just deny you help. Let her be by herself for a bit. She still hasn't let the fact that she is now part witch part vampire sink in." Josie explained

"Thanks. Will you keep in eye on her during class, she might be on edge because she hasn't fed since yesterday?" Sebastian asked

"Sure," Josie said. Sebastian made his way to his class. He was really worried about Lizzie, she knew that throughout the days he will suffer the effects of not feeding. The good thing was that Josie was going to keep an eye on her. He sat through a boring lesson, he wanted to get out of class and check on Lizzie. After class, he went to his room to work on some homework. When he entered his room he saw Lizzie sitting on his bed with head down.

"Hey Lizzie, are you okay?" He asked

"I'm so hungry. I thought I could control it but I can't." Lizzie said moving her head up so she was looking at Sebastian. She had the veins under her eyes out and her fangs were showing. This was what Sebastian was afraid of, she had been trying not to feed and it was going to kill her.

"It's okay Lizzie, I'll get you some blood just stay here," Sebastian said, he vamped speed to the kitchen and grabbed some blood bags. He figured he should get one for himself since he hasn't fed in a couple of hours. He took them back to his room. When he entered Lizzie was laying down under the covers of his bed.

"Here, drink this. It'll help." Sebastian said giving t to her. Lizzie took it immediately and opened it. After taking a sip of it she stopped immediately. It tasted different than she tasted it yesterday.

"Is this animal blood?" She asked

"Yea it's much different than the real stuff, but I thought we should start you on the animal blood," Sebastian said as he took a sip of his own blood bag.

"Thank you. I just feel like I'm losing control, I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier. I just don't like feeling weak. So I'm sorry" Lizzie said finishing her blood bag

"I get it, it's okay. I was trying to help you, but I understand. I'm just glad you're fine." Sebastian said sitting on the bed

"Thank you for not being mad at me for snapping at you," Lizzie said

"I wouldn't get mad at you for something like this. Everything is heightened your emotions are all over the place, so I get it." Sebastian said

"What do you want to do now? Do you want to go to the old mill's property and you can show me some fighting skills?" She asked

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asked smirking

"I should be asking you that I am stronger than you now." Lizzie said smiling at him

"Trust me you're not as strong as me. I've been alive for hundreds of years, it'll take you a while till you get on my level." Sebastian said

"We'll see about that." Lizzie said making her way out of his room and going to the old mills property. Sebastian followed behind her smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys so I wanted to post this chapter before the premiere of season 2 of Legacies. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully tomorrow I will put up the next one. Don't forget to review.**

Lizzie and Sebastian were at the old mills property training. He was teaching her how to hunt, Lizzie's task was to catch him using her all her senses, so far she hadn't been able to catch him. She was starting to get frustrated, this time she focused her listening more than anything, she heard the leaves crunch beneath his feet, the way his heart was beating, she was able to track him and know where he was. She got on top of a tree to sneak attack him when she saw him beneath her and attacked him. She landed on top of him.

"I got you," Lizzie said smirking, her hand on his chest.

"After 20 tries, but yeah you got me," He said smiling at her

"So what now?" She asked

"How about we teach you how to feed? From a person." He said

"Are you serious? We're not allowed to feed on the locals." Lizzie said

"Your dad will never know. Plus animal blood doesn't make you strong enough, human blood makes you strong enough to do anything. What do you say?" Sebastian asked

"Alright, but if my dad ever finds out I'll kill you," Lizzie said

"He'll never know, this will be our little secret," Sebastian said

They made their way into town, it was getting dark outside so nobody would see them. They started wandering around town trying to find their prey. They saw two girls walking towards the dark alley they were in. Sebastian and Lizzie waited for the girls to get to the alley, Lizzie waited for Sebastian to attack one of the girls first. Once he saw that nobody would see them, he attacked one of the girls and Lizzie attacked the other one. Sebastian pulled away from the girl looking at Lizzie, went over to her and told her to stop but Lizzie didn't listen. Sebastian pulled Lizzie forcefully away from the girl.

"Lizzie stop. You're going to kill her." Sebastian said

"I need more. I'm so hungry." Lizzie said trying to get past Sebastian to keep draining the girl.

"Don't let the hunger drive you. Don't drink too fast, don't let yourself lose control. Focus on the sound of my voice and calm down." Sebastian said Lizzie took her focus away from the girl and looked at Sebastian. She could feel herself calm down.

"We need to feed them some blood so their wound to heal and compel them. We wouldn't want anyone to find out there are vampires in Mystic Falls again." Sebastian said going over to one of the girls and feeding her some of his blood and compelling her to forget everything that happened. Lizzie went over to the other girl and bit into her wrist to feed her a bit of her blood. She looked into her eyes and compelled her to forget everything that happened. The girls started to walk as if nothing happened. Lizzie and Sebastian made their way back to school. They had to get there before anyone noticed they were gone. But it was too late for that. When they went through the main entrance, Alaric was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Alaric asked standing up.

"We were training by the old mills property," Lizzie said

"Then why is there blood on your shirt?" He asked pointing at Sebastian

"I got hurt when we were training," Sebastian said simply

"I know you guys were feeding. You know you're not allowed to feed on the locals." Alaric said angrily

"Dad, it's not a big deal, we didn't hurt anyone," Lizzie said

"I don't care Elizabeth, we have rules for a reason. If there start being random animal attacks then they will know vampires are back in mystic falls. This town has secrets you don't know about. If they believe vampires are back this whole school is in danger. Do you get that?" Alaric said

"I'm sorry dad, well never do it again. But we can't feed of animal blood, it doesn't make us strong, it makes us weak. How are we supposed to fight the monsters that are attacking the school? We have to be stronger." Lizzie said

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Go to your room, both of you." Alaric said. Lizzie and Sebastian made their way to his room but Alaric spoke up before they could turn down the hallway.

"Separately," Alaric said, Lizzie and Sebastian, separated and made their way to their room. Alaric was glad that Caroline was coming back to help Lizzie by becoming a vampire. Even though Sebastian was helping her through her some of it, she still needed help.

The Next Morning

It's been a while since she saw both of her daughters, even though Lizzie had spent her summer with her, she felt as if they didn't really spend any quality time together. It's also been a while since she saw Josie, she didn't want to leave her father over the summer because she was worried about him. After everything that happened with Malivore, Alaric felt that something was missing and was trying to find out what that was. Before seeing the girls she made her way through Alaric's office. She wanted to talk to him before anything else. When she got to his office door the was open.

"Hey Ric," Caroline said

"Caroline, you're here," Alaric said standing up from his chair to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said

"I am too," Caroline said

"Have you seen the girls?" Alaric asked

"No, I wanted to talk to you first. About Lizzie." She said taking a seat on the chair

"She's hanging in there." Alaric simply said

"Is she learning to control her abilities?" She asked

"A bit, she is training to use her sense and controlling her bloodlust. But that one is a bit trickier. Last night I caught her and Sebastian after they snuck out and fed in town." Alaric said

"She fed on someone, doesn't she know it's forbidden. Who is Sebastian?" Caroline asked confused.

"He's one of the new students, he has been helping Lizzie with her magic and now with using her vampire abilities." Alaric

"Mhmm, I am going to go see the girls. I'll talk to you later." Caroline said getting up and making her way to the girls room. She could hear both of them in the room talking. She knocked on the door not wanting to just come into the room without permission. Josie went to open the door after hearing the knock. When she saw who was at the door she was shocked at what she saw.

"Mom?" Josie said Lizzie heard her mother's name and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked confused at why her mother was back

"Well your father called me and told me what happened, so I came back to check on both of you," Caroline said

"I need to go to class," Lizzie said grabbing her bag and heading out the door. She was happy her mom was back but she still had to adjust to her new reality and her mom being there was not helping her. Lizzie went o go find Sebastian before she went to class. Her dad probably had already told her about her going out to feed with Sebastian. She had to warn him in case Caroline decided to ambush him. She saw him making his way to his class but before he could go in, she pulled him to the side.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Lizzie said

"What is it?" He asked

"My mom is back. And I am pretty sure my dad told her that he caught us sneaking out to feed. In case you see her, run the other way." She said

"Thanks for the warning. Do you want to get out of here? I don't want to go to class." Sebastian said

"Where do you want to go?" Lizzie asked smirking

"I was thinking we could go to my room, avoid your mother together." Sebastian smirking at her

"I like that idea. Anything to avoid my mom." She said pulling Sebastian in the direction of his room.

When they got to his room Lizzie pushed him inside, closing the door behind her. She pushed him on the bed and got on top of him and started kissing him. Sebastian placed his hands on her hips. Lizzie's hands were roaming down his body. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, once the shirt was off she threw it across the room. Sebastian did the same to her shirt. Sebastian flipped them so that he was on top of her. He started kissing her neck but felt his fangs come out. Before he lost control he pushed himself off of her.

"I'm sorry, I can't lose control." He said

"I don't care if you lose control. I lose control when I am with you as well." Lizzie said

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered

"You won't, plus I heal quickly." She said smiling. Sebastian laughed under his breath at her comment. He moved toward her once again and started kissing her neck. Lizzie knew he couldn't control his bloodlust well.

"Do it." She said softly

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yea." She breathed out. Sebastian started kissing her around her shoulder, being gentle until he sunk his fangs into her. He started swallowing the blood and it was a taste from heaven. Lizzie moaned in pleasure and pain. It hurt but it also felt amazing. They reveled in each other for the rest of the morning. Lizzie had to go see her mom sometime in the day. But first, she wanted to enjoy her time with Sebastian.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been really busy with school I haven't had time to write. But I was able to finish this chapter and hopefully I'll get to update faster. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

After her morning with Sebastian, Lizzie went back to her room to grab a few things for her next class. She didn't want to bump into her mom, it wasn't that she wasn't glad her mom was back but the circumstance. Her mom hadn't come back in almost 2 years and it took her dying to come back to them. She just had a lot of things going on and her mom being there wasn't helping. After grabbing her things, she was on her way out of the room when she was stopped by her mother.

"Elizabeth I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Caroline asked

"I've been in class," Lizzie said

"I know you're lying. I checked with your teachers and they said you haven't been to your classes, and it's been going on for a while. So where have you been going?" Caroline asked

"Seriously, you come back after a long time of being gone and demand I give you answers. If you want to be my mother then start acting like it. During the summer all I did was visit doctor after doctor. You have might think you know what's going on with me but you have no idea. So just leave me alone." Lizzie said to her mother. Caroline was stunned at what Lizzie had told her, but deep down she knew that what she said was partly true. She hadn't been with her daughters for a while. Even when Lizzie visited her they didn't spend any time together.

After talking to her mother, Lizzie decided to go find Sebastian. She just wanted to leave somewhere. She didn't want to deal with everything going on around her. After going to the prison world and realizing there was more darkness in her than she thought, then turning into a vampire everything in her life was complicated. Sebastian was the only one that saw her for all her flaws and accepted her for who she is. She went to his class and called him to come outside the class. Sebastian stood up and went outside the classroom to where Lizzie was.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked knowing the look she had on her face

"My mom, she thinks she gets what I'm going through but she doesn't. I have all this darkness inside of me and being a witch/vampire isn't helping. I just want to go somewhere and not have to deal with anything."

"Your mother is only trying to look out for you. Everyone has darkness inside of them, but everything depends on whether we want to let it out or hide it. We can go anywhere you want." Sebastian said

"How do you deal with your darkness?" Lizzie asked

"Honestly, I don't sometimes. I try to either push it away or let it out. But in the end, nothing works. You just have to accept the darkness." Sebastian said

"So I should just let it out and try to control it?" Lizzie asked

"Yea it's the only way you'll be able to live with it," Sebastian said.

"Thank you, for helping me and dealing with all my baggage," she said laughing under her breath.

"It's my pleasure," Sebastian said

"Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked Sebastian nodded

"When we first met why did you pursue me after?" she asked

"I felt drawn to you, I don't know why but I just did. So I had to get to know you and once I did I fell in love with you," he responded

"You love me?" Lizzie asked stunned at what he just said

"Yea I love you Elizabeth," Sebastian said smiling at her

"I love you too, you've been the person I always counted on to help me since we met. I felt drawn to you as well. When I first saw you, I felt something and I didn't know where it was coming from. I promised myself during the summer I wouldn't get involved with anyone but after meeting you I knew I couldn't do that. You're someone who I don' have to hide all my crazy and I could be myself." Lizzie said leaning in to kiss him, he closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet at first but it quickly escalated, she pulled away after a while.

"Later, meet me in the old mill. 8 o'clock, don't be late." Lizzie said making her way to class, leaving Sebastian in the hallway.

**Hours later **

After class had ended, Sebastian went into town to grab a few blood bags from the hospital. After getting caught by Alaric he thought he would lay off feeding on humans and stick to blood bags. He went into the hospital and stole a couple of blood bags. He had to go meet Lizzie at 8. When he started walking towards the school he could feel someone was following him. He went through the woods to see if he could catch the person that was following him. He got on top one of the trees to see from a higher distance. He saw a woman walking, she looked familiar but he couldn't quite place who she was. He waited for the opening window to attack her. She looked lost so that was when he jumped down and pinned her to the ground. When he saw her face he recognized her immediately.

"Hey Sebastian, long time no see." The woman said


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys here is the next part for the story. Also I saw last weeks episode of Legacies and can't wait to see more Lizzie/Sebastian moments. They have such great chemistry. What do you think about them? I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review. **

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked getting up

"I came to see you. I heard you woke up and decided to come and check up on you." She said

"Why? You don't care what happens to anyone aside from yourself." Sebastian said starting to get angry

"I do care, I may have not shown it but I do. Come on let's go somewhere away from this town," she said

"I'm not going anywhere with you Isabelle, I have a life here. The person I care for the most is here and I can't leave, I won't leave. " Sebastian said

"Right you found your next victim. What's her name, Elizabeth, right? I've seen you two together, she's cute. But why are you wasting your time with her, you're usually a take them and kill them, kinda guy. So what makes her so special?" Isabelle said

"That's none of your business, so stay away from her," Sebastian said angrily.

"Maybe I should go pay her a visit. I can tell her about the great Sebastian. How you used to kill anyone that crossed your path. I can tell her about all the people's life you took just for the fun. I'll even tell her what you had planned for her." She said

"You know nothing about that if I see you anywhere near her I will kill you." He said

"Remember you tried that once, clearly, it didn't work out so well. Plus you can't kill me, you still love me," she said. Sebastian grabbed a branch and vamped speed to Isabelle, he pinned her to the ground and held the wooden stick as if he was going to stab her with it, but he couldn't do it.

"See I told you, you could never hurt me," Isabelle said

"Just leave me and Lizzie alone, or next time I will kill you," Sebastian said getting up and leaving back to school. He had to go meet Lizzie before he was late.

Old Mill

Lizzie didn't exactly know why she asked Sebastian to meet her there. She just wanted to be with him without any interruption and the old mill was kinda their place. It was 8 and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. He was never late, which made Lizzie wonder where he was. She sat on the old couch that was there waiting for him. It was 10 minutes later when Sebastian appeared.

Sorry I'm late, I was grabbing a snack. he said showing her the cooler he had.

Its fine, I'm glad you brought something to eat, I'm starving. That animal blood barely satisfies me. Lizzie said grabbing a blood bag from the cooler. She opened it and started to drink. She looked at Sebastian and saw that he looked off.

Are you okay? You look like something is bothering you." She asked

Im fine, just have a lot on my mind. Sebastian said

Are you sure? You can tell me anything is something is bothering you She asked

I said I'm fine. Can you just back off? He said getting annoyed

Geez, sorry for worrying about you. Lizzie said getting up from the couch, leaving the old mill.

Im sorry Lizzie, I just have a lot on my mind," Sebastian said

That doesn't give you a right to snap at me, I'll see you later. Lizzie said making her way to her room. Sebastian knew she was just trying to help him and him pushing her away would make things worse. He knew he should tell her more about his past, but in doing so she could probably look at him differently. But with Isabelle in town he had to make sure she was safe. Sebastian needed to talk to her. He made his way to her to try and talk to her. When he got there he knocked and after a couple of seconds, Josie opened the door.

"Can I talk to Lizzie?" He asked her. Josie nodded and stepped aside.

"I'm going to see grab a snack from the kitchen," Josie said leaving the room. She could feel the tension in the room.

"Can we talk?" He asked Lizzie who was laying down on the bed facing away from him.

"What, come to tell me to back off again?" She said Sebastian knew she was angry.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I just have a lot on my mind. And I know that's no excuse for it and I'm sorry." He said sitting on her bed

"So what do you want to say?" Lizzie asked sitting up looking at Sebastian

"I've done a lot of bad things I'm not proud of. When I first turned I had nobody to help me through it and after a couple of months of being a vampire, I met someone. Her name was Isabelle, she helped me get through being a vampire. I cared about her, she showed me not to be afraid of who I am. I started to kill people just for the thrill of it. A year after I turned I was desiccated by her, she said that I was attracting too much attention. Now she's here in Mystic Falls and I don't know exactly what she wants but I do know that you might be in danger." Sebastian explained

"So what you're trying to say is that your ex-girlfriend is going to try to kill me?" Lizzie asked

"Yea, I'm sorry for putting you in this position," he said

"Hey, it's not your fault if she wants to come and try to hurt me let her. I'm not going to be afraid." Lizzie said

"But it is I could've killed her, but I didn't, if she hurts you then it will be my fault," Sebastian said

"I can protect myself, I'm a vampire remember plus I'm a witch. If she tries to hurt me I can protect myself." Lizzie said

"Let's just go to sleep, do you want to stay here tonight," she said

"What about Josie?" Sebastian asked

"It's not like we're going to do anything. Just get in bed with me." Lizzie said moving a bit to make room for Sebastian. He climbed onto the bed and they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so here is a new part of the story. I'm honestly so shocked at what happens in 2.03. Like I know Sebastian is real but wtf why can only Lizzie see him. I'm confused and shocked, too bad we have to wait about 10 days for the next episode. Don't forget to review. **

Isabelle needed to come up with a way to get Sebastian back. When she first desiccated him, she didn't want to do it but did it to protect the supernatural world from humans. She really did care for him. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. But it involved going to go meet Lizzie, she knew if Sebastian found out she talked to her it would ruin her whole plan.

Sebastian and Lizzie woke up to someone calling out to them when they opened their eyes Josie was standing next to the bed trying to wake them up.

"You guys need to get up, mom and dad are coming. If they see you here, they'll flip out." Josie said, Sebastian quickly got up and left the room.

"Thanks," Lizzie said to her sister, Josie nodded at her. Within minutes Alaric and Caroline entered the room.

"Good morning girls," Alaric said as he and Caroline entered the room

"Good morning dad, mom," Lizzie said

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Caroline asked Lizzie

"Because I just woke up. Why what is going on?" She responded

"We're going on a trip, the four of us. Your father and I decided that we should bond again and try to be the family we once were." Caroline said

"So now you want to be a family?" Lizzie asked

"Elizabeth please," Alaric said

"What I'm just saying the truth. You left two years ago and never came back until now. Where were you when I needed you. I missed my mother and you weren't there. And then suddenly you're back and acting all high and mighty. They might be able to pretend as nothing happened but I'm not. You three can go on you're little trip but I'm not." Lizzie said grabbing a pair of clothes and her towel. She left the room and made her way to the showers.

"I'm sorry mom, she's just dealing with things right now. I'll talk to her." Josie said leaving the room. Josie cached up to Lizzie before she could enter the showers.

"Why are you being so mean to mom. She left to help us avoid the merge. It wasn't like she wanted to leave." Josie said

"But they lied to us our whole lives. They never even told us about the merge until we found that stupid ascendant. When mom left she didn't even tell us the truth. The only reason mom came back was that I died and turned into a vampire. If it wasn't for that she probably wouldn't even be here." Lizzie said to her sister.

"Can you just come on the trip, give mom a chance?" Josie asked hopefully

"Fine, give me an hour. I'll meet you guys by the car." Lizzie said

After talking to her sister, Lizzie went to take a shower before the trip they had ahead of them. After getting out of the shower she went back to her room to start packing her things. Before she left she needed to tell Sebastian because she knew if he didn't see her he would start to worry. When she finished packing she grabbed her bad and left her room. She made her way to Sebastian's room.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked as she poked her head through the door.

"Yea of course, what is going on?" he asked

"Nothing, I just came to say goodbye. My parents planned an impromptu trip and I'm being forced to go." Lizzie said

"How long will you be gone for?" Sebastian asked

"I don't know, not too long," Lizzie said

"Just be careful, Isabelle is still out there and since you won't be here, she might try something."

"I'll be fine, I doubt she'll try to kill me while my parents are around," Lizzie said

"True, I should let you go then," Sebastian said

"I'll see you when I get back, bye," Lizzie said leaving his room and making her way to the car where her parents and sister where waiting.

"So where exactly are we going?" Lizzie said putting her things in the car.

"I was thinking we could go back to Dallas. You girls loved it there growing up." Caroline said

"So you want us to sit in a car for 17 hours, great," Lizzie said getting in the car.

During the first couple of hours of the trip, Lizzie sat there in silence she didn't even want to go on the trip. She was on her phone texting with Sebastian. She knew he was worried about her but they weren't even in Mystic Falls anymore so there was no way Isabelle could even hurt her. Next thing Lizzie knew their car was about to crash with another car. She didn't know what happened. The car flipped over and she felt something piercing thought her stomach, then all Lizzie saw was darkness.

Lizzie woke up to her mother calling out to her and her sister. Lizzie was starting to wake up, she saw her sister unconscious next to her. She felt a sharp pain on her abdomen, it was a sharp glass that had cut her. She slowly pulled it out and tried to make her way out of the car. She was disoriented but tried to pull her sister out of the car to feed her some of her blood. After pulling Josie out, she checked to make sure she still had a heartbeat. After checking, Lizzie bit into her wrist to feed Josie some of her blood. Caroline had pulled Alaric out and done the same to him.

"What the hell happened?" Lizzie asked her mother

"I don't know I think something hit us, it came out of nowhere," Caroline said.

"We should call an ambulance," Caroline said, taking out her phone from her pocket and started to dial 911. After being on the phone for about 5 minutes, she hung up.

"They'll be here shortly," Caroline said, she saw Lizzie's face, something was troubling her.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Caroline asked her daughter

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just thinking. What if someone made us crash on purpose?" Lizzie said

"You think someone wanted to hurt us?" Caroline asked

"It's crazy, just forget it," Lizzie said. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until the ambulance arrived. They took Josie and Alaric on an ambulance, even though they were given vampire blood they still needed to be checked out. When they arrived at the hospital Caroline called the school to tell Dorian what had happened. Caroline wanted to make sure the school was safe while they weren't there. After Alaric and Josie got checked out, they made their way back to the school. Lizzie went to the old mill to clear her head. She didn't want to believe that someone wanted to hurt them, but it was possible. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She figured it was Sebastian coming to look for her. When she turned around she saw a woman coming toward her.

"Hey, can I help you?" Lizzie said

"No, but I can help you." the women said

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked

"That's not important. What is important is the person you're seeing." She said

"Isabelle" Lizzie said, fear taking over her body.


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to finish this chapter quickly because the next couple of chapters might take me a while to finish since I need to plan them. But I hope you enjoy this part and don't forget to review. **

"I see you've heard who I was. I also see Sebastian has a type. He always had a thing for blondes." Isabelle looking at Lizzie

"Your name came up, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked

"I came to talk to you. You see I'm sure Sebastian already told about me, but did he tell you about his true intentions. He's hiding a pretty big secret from you and I just thought you should know it. Also, I'm sorry about that horrible accident you were involved in," Isabelle said

"How do you know about that?" Lizzie asked

"Becuase I was there, that thing you hit, it was me," Isabelle said

"Why would you want to make us crash?" she asked

"Becuase I couldn't let you leave. Now, do you want to know about Sebastian's dirty little secret." Isabelle asked

"And why should I trust you?" she asked

"You shouldn't but if you want to know the truth then I guess you're gonna have too," Isabelle said

"Tell me what you know," Lizzie said she was afraid to know the truth but she needed to know.

"When I found Sebastian, he was afraid of what he was. But I though him how to use his abilities to get what he wants. He grew into being a vampire, killing everyone that crossed his path. People trembled at the sound of his name. He wasn't afraid to hide who he was, which is what I love about him. But ever since he came here, he is forced to hide who he really is. Even with you, he doesn't show his true potential." Isabelle said

"If you loved him then why would you desiccate him?" Lizzie asked

"He was drawing too much attention to the vampires. Plus I didn't desiccate him necessarily. You see I was a witch before I turned, I was part of the Gemini Coven like you. But after I was turned I was kicked out, but when I needed help dealing with Sebastian my twin brother helped me desiccate him, I knew I couldn't do it alone. Why do you think he wanted to get close to you. You're part of that same coven that hurt him. His goal is too hurt you in the worst way possible. He wants you to unleash all the darkness you have inside you and become the worst version of yourself. And you know what he's actually accomplishing it, even if you don't realize it." Isabelle said

"You're lying, you're just making things up," Lizzie said not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

"If you don't believe me then ask him," Isabelle said, she saw the look of confusion on Lizzie's face.

After talking to Isabelle, Lizzie went back to the school to talk to Sebastian. She needed to know if what Isabelle said was true. If it was then all this time she was being used and played with. When she entered the school she went to her room first to make sure Josie wasn't there, but then she opened her bedroom door she saw Sebastian sitting on the bed.

"Elizabeth I was looking for you," Sebastian said getting up from the bed.

"Is it true?" Lizzie said

"What is?" Sebastian asked confused at whats he meant.

"I talked to Isabelle and she told me the truth about why you got close to me. She told me about the time she and her twin brother, who were part of the Gemini Coven, desiccated you. Did you get close to me just to get your revenge for what they did to you? Did you?" Lizzie said trying not to cry.

"I can explain everything, just sit down," Sebastian said

"No! You've been lying to me all this time. You've been trying to let out all the darkness that I'm afraid of. Did you plan to turn me into a vampire?" Lizzie said

"When I fed you my blood, yes, But then I realized that you didn't deserve that. I realized that it was your choice and that shouldn't be taken away from you." Sebastian said

"Why me?" Lizzie said tears rolling down her cheeks

"Because I was angry, at what they did to me. When I saw you for the first time, you looked so much like Isabelle. It brought up all that anger that had been there for hundreds of years. I wanted to turn you into something you wouldn't even recognize, something dark. But as I got to know you, I knew you were nothing like her. For the first time in a long time, you made me feel, you made me love again. I truly am sorry Elizabeth," Sebastian said

"What she did was wrong, but I didn't deserve that. I love you but I can't get past this. I can't be here," Lizzie said leaving her room.

Lizzie didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she couldn't be there anymore. All she felt was pain. She made her way through the woods, needing to take her anger on something. Everything that Sebastian had told her was a lie and even though he actually cared for her after it didn't change the fact that in the beginning, his intentions were to hurt her in the worst way possible he could. She needed the pain to go away and the only way she knew possible was to turn it all off. She didn't want to feel the heartbreak that Sebastian had caused her, not anymore. She closed her eyes and turned it all off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so here is the next part of my story. I think I'm going to keep Lizzie with no humanity for at least 2-3 more chapter it depends if I can figure out to expand that. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Lizzie roamed the wood, not knowing where to go. She didn't want to go to The Salvatore school, not just yet. All of a sudden she started to feel weak and remembered that she had not fed in a while. She went into town to find someone to feed on, the town square was empty. The only person she saw there was a girl on her phone coming out of the grill. She waited until there was nobody in sight and attacked her. She didn't even bother to compel her, she just sunk her fangs into her neck. The girl screamed in pain. Once she was done she let the girl fall to the ground not even bothering to clean up the mess she made.

**Salvatore School **

Sebastian needed to find Lizzie, he didn't know where she had gone. He went to find Josie to help him look for her. He checked the kitchen but she wasn't there, then he went to the common room but there was no luck. He got close to Alaric's office and used his vampire hearing to see if Josie was there, the could hear Alaric, Josie, and Caroline talking. He knocked on the door, being answered by Josie.

"Hey, Sebastian, what's wrong?" Josie asked seeing the worry on his face.

"Nothing's wrong I just need your help with something. Can you come with me really quick." Sebastian said, Josie, nodded and left her dad's office.

"What do you need my help with?" Josie asked

"I need you do do a locator spell to find your sister," Sebastian said

"Why do you need to find Lizzie?" Josie asked, fear sets in

"Becuase we had a pretty big argument and walked out of the room. When she left she wasn't fine. And I need your help to look for her, her emotions are all over the place right now, combined that with hunger. She might hurt someone." Sebastian said

"Okay come on, let's go back to my room and we'll do the spell there," Josie said, leading the way to her room. Once inside she grabbed a map of the town and made a cut on her palm to track her sister. She started to chant the spell, the blood started to move on the map until it stopped.

"Did it work? Where does it say she is?" Sebastian asked

"It says she's at the old mill," Josie said

"Thanks, Josie," Sebastian said as he left the room, but he was stopped by Josie.

"Wait I'm coming with you. I know how to calm Lizzie down, I've done it for years," Josie said, Sebastian nodded in agreement. They both made their way to the old mill. Sebastian knew that he hurt Lizzie, but he needed to make sure she was fine. When they got to the old mill they saw Lizzie standing there.

"Elizabeth?" Sebastian said, Lizzie, turned around and had blood running down her chin.

"What did you do Lizzie?" Josie asked her sister

"What do you mean? Obviously, I fed, you know you were right Sebastian, following the rules is so overrated. You see after our argument, all I could feel was pain because of your betrayal. So in order to stop feeling all that, I turned it all off. Then I got really hungry so I went into town to grab a snack. Let me just say she was delicious." Lizzie said smirking.

"Why did you shut it off? I could've helped you through whatever you were feeling." Josie said

"Help? From you? No thanks." Lizzie said rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Elizabeth you have to turn it back on," Sebastian said

"Why I thought this was what you wanted. To turn me dark, release all the worst parts of me. Don't you want me like this?" Lizzie said

"I want you to be you, I'm sorry for how much I hurt you. But this isn't really you." Sebastian said

"Actually it is, this is why my parents are always afraid I would turn into. My true self." Lizzie said

"You're wrong, this isn't you. I know who you really are. You're kind, loyal, strong, you are the best person I have ever met." Sebastian said getting close to Lizzie

"Please come back to me," He finished saying. He could see a glimpse of hope in her eyes, but then it was gone, and it was filled with darkness once again.

"Don't try that ever again, or you'll regret it," Lizzie said pushing Sebastian away, as vamp speeding away.

"We need to tell my mom and dad. They need to know what's going on with Lizzie." Josie said Sebastian nodded in agreement. They made their way back to the school and into Alaric's office.

"Dad we need to talk, it's about Lizzie," Josie said

"What happened?" Caroline asked getting up from where she was sitting.

"She turned it off," Josie said looking at her mother and father

"Why would she do that? What did you do to her?" Alaric said getting closer to Sebastian

"I lied to her about something, something I should've told her since the moment I met her. I love her and I want to get her back." Sebastian said

"We'll find her, Josie can you do a locator spell?" Alaric asked, Josie, nodded and pulled out the things she needed. After putting blood on the map she chanted the spell, but unlike before the blood didn't move.

"Something's wrong, I think she cloaked herself so we wouldn't be able to find her," Josie said

"How are we supposed to find her then?" Caroline asked

"I'll find her, she fed on someone earlier, when we saw her. That's how we'll find her." Sebastian said leaving the office and making his way towards the woods. Because of him, she turned her humanity off and now it was up to him to find her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so here is another part of the story. I know it's really short but next one will be longer. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.**

Sebastian made his way through the woods hoping to find Lizzie. He needed to make things right, it was because of him that she turned it off. So he had to be the one to make her turn it back on. Sebastian made his way through the woods, but he had no luck, she was nowhere to be seen. He went into Mystic Falls to check there, and all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from near the grill. He sped off to where the scream was coming from. He saw Lizzie feeding of a boy.

"Elizabeth, stop," Sebastian said gaining the attention of Lizzie. She stopped feeding on the boy pushing him aside to face Sebastian.

"What do you want?" Lizzie said

"I want you to come back to us. You know this isn't who you really are. When you turn it back on all the things you've done will come rushing back. Please just turn it back on." Sebastian said

"Who said I was going to turn it back on. I like being like this, being free. Not having to worry about anything. You were going to turn me into this, I just did it myself. What, you don't like me anymore like this?" Lizzie said getting closer to Sebastian. Their faces were inches away from each other, Lizzie closed the gap between them. Sebastian knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Sebastian pushed her against the wall, kissing down her neck. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't control himself around her. Lizzie wrapped her legs around his waist, he was her weakness, but in that particular moment, she didn't care. Sebastian pulled away, letting her legs fall to the ground.

"We can't do this, not until you turn it back on," Sebastian said

"Fine," said Lizzie, she started walking away and grabbing a wooden stick that was on the floor, she threw it at Sebastian piercing his stomach. Lizzie then left leaving Sebastian on the floor left bleeding. Lizzie went back to the boarding school to grab something she needed. She quickly got into Alaric's office and grabbed what she needed. She only needed one more day before she'd unleash hell onto the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzie was preparing the things she needed to do the spell. She went to a secluded spot in the woods, so nobody would see her. She started to perform the spell and made it to her location. She got up from where she was sitting and started to make her way into town. It was so quiet which would make it easier to find who she was looking for. She needed destruction and with him, there was always that. She checked the grill first, but he wasn't there. She then headed tot he boarding house, it looked different than it was. Once she entered she heard music coming from the kitchen. When she got there she saw him standing over the stove.

"So aside from murder, you also cook?" Lizzie spoke up

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I came to see you, Kai." She said

"Why?" Kai asked

"Because I came to free you," she said

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked her

"Because I'm bored, plus don't you want to get out of here, create some mayhem?" Lizzie said smirking.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai asked studying her closely and then realized

"You turned it off. Why would you do that?"

"That doesn't matter. What do you say, want to get out of here." Lizzie asked Kai smirked at her.

Lizzie performed the spell and they were back to in the woods. She needed to create chaos all over Mystic Falls, and nobody was going to get in her way.

"Come on I think we could use a snack," Kai said leading them into town. Kai attacked the first person he saw, sinking his fangs into them. Lizzie did them the same, she just needed to feed. They both drained the person they were feeding off. Instead of cleaning up the bodied they just left them on the street for anyone to find.

Next Morning

There had been multiple animal attacks in Mystic Falls, the locals obviously didn't really know what was happening but Alaric knew the truth. He called Josie, MG, Sebastian, Kaleb, and Hope to his office. (Alaric had found out who Hope really was) He needed their help with making sure Lizzie would be contained and stop killing innocent people.

"There have been animal attacks in the past few days. I don't know what Lizzie is up to but we need her to stop. I want all of you to go and try to find her and bring her back. We'll lock her up and then we'll torture her until she turns it back on. She's putting everyone at risk and I can't let her expose us all." Alaric said

"We'll bring her back, we have too," Sebastian said

The five of them made their way out of Alaric's office. They needed to come up with a plan to trap Lizzie and bring her back to the school. They headed into town to search for clues on where she would have gone. When they arrived in town, they saw puddles of blood everywhere. She couldn't have done all of that herself. They all entered the grill hoping to find her there. When they got in they saw dead people on tables, the floor, and on top of the pool table. Lizzie was feeding on someone, but when she heard that somebody had arrived she threw the body to the side.

"What are you doing here? I thought after the last time we saw each other you would stay away." Lizzie said cleaning her mouth from the blood rolling down her chin.

"I told you I was going to get you back, and that is what I intend to do," Sebastian said

"Why are you hurting innocent people?" Josie said

"Because it's fun. Plus I didn't eat all of them." Lizzie said

"Then who did?" Hope asked

"He did," Lizzie said, Kai appeared from the back of the grill.

"Miss me?" Kai said smirking.

"What is he doing here?" Josie asked

"I let him out," Lizzie said

"Why would you do that, he's a sociopath," Josie said

"Well you see, I thought isn't it more fun to cause chaos when there's more than one. Sebastian didn't want to join the dark side, so I got someone who would." Lizzie said

"So who wants to die first," Kai said


	18. Chapter 18

Kai attacked the vampires first, knowing they would be the strongest ones. He raised his hand and started giving them an aneurysm, MG, Kaleb and Sebastian fell to the ground. Lizzie stood in the background looking at Kai hurting them. Kai then threw Josie across the room with the fling of his hand, making her fall unconscious. Kai stopped giving the boys aneurysms and made his way to Hope. He was about to attack her but Hope started to raised her hand and snapped his neck. Lizzie knew she was in trouble, she went to attack her. She sped next to Hope and grabbed her by the neck, she tightened the grip on her so she wouldn't be able to breathe. Hope was able to get out of it and pushed Lizzie away from her. She figured the only way to stop her was to for her to turn into a wolf. After turning she attacked Lizzie and bit her on her neck. At that moment Sebastian got up and broke Lizzie's neck. MG and Kaleb went to check on Josie making sure she was okay. Sebastian carried Lizzie in his arms and carried her back to the school, MG and Kaleb took Kai with them since they couldn't leave him there. They called Alaric that they were on their way back and that Lizzie had released Kai.

"Where do you want us to put them?" Sebastian said

"Put Kai in one of the cells used for werewolves, and Lizzie as well. Where's Hope?" Alaric said

"She went to go change, she had to bite Lizzie to bring her here," Josie said

"Okay, in the meantime we need to give them some vervain," Alaric said grabbing vervain from one of the bookshelves. Sebastian placed Lizzie on the bed that was in the cell.

"What are we going to do with them?" Sebastian asked

"We need to drain both of them if Kai gets stronger than he is right now he'll kill everyone. And Lizzie we need to drain her, torture her until she turns it back on," said Alaric.

Sebastian didn't want to leave Lizzie's cell, he wanted to be there when she woke up. He had made a cut on her wrist to drain her of her blood, it would make her weak enough so she couldn't get out or perform any spell. They had done the same to Kai, but they wrapped a tied him up, so he could escape or try anything. It was around 3:00 am when Lizzie started to wake up. She was so weak she could barely move.

"What are you doing to me?"Lizzie groaned

"We're draining you out until you turn it back on," Sebastian said

"Well I guess we're going to be here for a while then," Lizzie said

"Come on Lizzie just turn it back on, you will eventually, it's just a matter of time," Sebastian said

"How are you so sure?" Lizzie asked trying to sit up.

"Because we are going to do whatever it takes to make you turn it back on. We won't give up until you do." He said

"Well, I guess you'll be trying for a long time. You won't break me, the things about having your humanity off is that everything you used to care about doesn't anymore," she said

"Trust me Elizabeth, I will make you turn it back on," Sebastian said

"And how are you going to do that?" Lizzie asked him

"I'm not going to tell you that Elizabeth, that's my little secret," Sebastian said

"What happens if I get out of here?" She asked

"You won't, I won't let that happen," He said

"What, are you going to be guarding the door 24/7? She asked

"Indeed I am, plus you're weak right now, you won't be able to get out," Sebastian said

"I won't be so sure about that, see you're forgetting that I'm also a witch, it might be harder than you think to keep me in here," Lizzie said

"Either way, if you want to get out of here you'll have to go through me," Sebastian said. Lizzie knew she was not getting anywhere in trying to get his guard down. So for the rest of the night, she did the only thing she could think of, she annoyed him. Lizzie knew that it was really hard to annoy Sebastian but it was worth the try.

"Sebastian," Lizzie groaned

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he asked

"I need a change of clothes. If I'm being kept, hostage here I'm going to need to change." Lizzie asked

"I'll tell your sister to bring you a change of clothes," He responded

"Thank you, also could I get some blood? I'm hungry." She said

"Here, it's enough so you don't desiccate, but you won't be strong enough to escape," he said handing her a small vial of blood. Lizzie quickly grabbed it and drank it.

"Easy with that, you won't have another one until tomorrow morning." He said as Josie came down the cellar to talk to Sebastian

"How is she doing?" Josie asked

"She's fine," Sebastian said

"And how are you?" She asked

"I'm fine, why?" He said simply

"Because you look troubled, trust me I know that looks pretty well," Josie said

"All this is my fault, I lied to her. If I had just done things differently from the moment I met her then she wouldn't have turned her humanity off." Sebastian said

"Look, yes you lied about your intentions, but I can see how much you care about her. We'll get her back," Josie said smiling softly, Sebastian smiled at her in return

"Anyways, here is her change of clothes," She said handing him her clothes. Sebastian grabbed the clothes and unlocked the cell to give it to her.

"Here is your change of clothes," Sebastian said putting the clothes on the bed. Lizzie started to take her shirt off, she knew Sebastian was still there. Lizzie turned her head around to look at Sebastian.

"You staying for the show?" Lizzie asked sending him a smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her, he knew what she was doing and he was trying so hard to resist her.

"Come on Sebastian, just give in to temptation, it's so much more fun," She said as she turned around and got close to Sebastian. She started to kiss his cheek and made his way down his neck. Her hands started to roam down his body until they reached the buckle on his pants. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Lizzie up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed her vigorously and pushed her against the wall.

"Come on, Sebastian turn it off," Lizzie said in between moans. Sebastian knew it was wrong but he would do anything for her and it was hard not to give in to temptation. So he did, he shut off all the humanity he had left.

"Let's get out of here," Sebastian said with a smirk.

**It's been a while since I last updated, but here is chapter 18. I wanted to say that I love dark Lizzie and now we get dark Sebastian, this was inspired by episode 2x05 of Legacies after that ending with Sebastian I had to write no humanity Sebastian. We will get them back soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

After leaving the Salvatore school, Lizzie and Sebastian made their way to the woods. Sebastian picked Lizzie up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her aggressively, vamp speeding her towards the nearest tree. Lizzie liked to be in control all the time and this was no different. She lowered her legs and pinned Sebastian on the ground. She got top of him, straddling him. She lowered herself and kissed him, her hands roaming down his body until they reached his jeans. Sebastian knew what she wanted and he was more than happy to comply. Lizzie undid the button of his jeans and grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling over her head. She went back to kiss Sebastian aggressively. Sebastian took a hold of her waist pulling her closer to him. They spend the next couple of hours tangled with each other, giving in to their desires.

After spending hours in the woods with each other, Lizzie and Sebastian needed to come up with a plan to stop their friends from trying to turn their humanity back on. They needed to do the one thing that would stop them from turning their humanity back on, they had to die.

Lizzie and Sebastian made their way to the boarding house. The first thing they had to do was release Kai from the cell they had him in, with him on their side they would be able to take all of them out. Lizzie had gone to pay her sister a little visit.

"Hey sis, miss me?" Lizzie said entering the bedroom

"Lizzie, what are you doing here?" Josie asked

"Well, I came to see how my sister was doing," Lizzie said

"Why? You don't care about anything," Josie said

"You're right, I don't care. You see the reason I came to see you was because I know that you are one of the people that might be able to turn on my humanity. So I just going to kill you." Lizzie said launching herself at Josie, hitting her on the head knocking her out. After that Lizzie exited the room making her way to her father's office.

Sebastian had made his way to the cellar without noticing him. He got to Kai's cell and unlocked it.

"Are you coming or what? " Sebastian asked looking at Kai. Kai got up from the bed he was laying down on and send Sebastian a smirk. They both made their way to find Lizzie and help her finish what they started. They started walking down the halls and bumped into Lizzie.

"Let's go find my dad, you can finally get your revenge on him," She said to Kai. The three of them made their way to Alaric's office. Lizzie opened the door with magic, making Alaric jump at what had happened.

"How are you out of your cell?" Alaric asked Lizzie and Kai

"Well you see daddy, I got Sebastian to turn his humanity off, he got us out," Lizzie said

"Now, were going to kill you," she said smiling. Alaric quickly went over to his desk grabbing his vervain he had stocked. But before he could grab it Sebastian had sped over to him.

"I don't think so, I might not be able to kill you, but I can still hurt you," Sebastian said hitting Alaric. Kai walked up to Alaric

"You know I've been waiting a while to do this, I thought that killing your precious daughters would do it but turn out it won't. So I'm going to kill you." Kai said making his way to Alaric. But before he could reach him, Hope came in from behind him and started chanting making Kai fall to the ground in pain.

"Get away from him," Hope said angrily. Lizzie sneaked up behind Hope and hit her head knocking her out.

"Do it, kill him," Lizzie said to Kai. Kai went to him and sank his fangs into Alaric's neck, Alaric screamed in pain. Before Kai drained him completely, Josie snapped Kai's neck with magic. Hope was starting to regain consciousness and saw the events that were unfolding. She made her way to Alaric and made a cut on her hand so she could feed him her blood so he could heal him. Josie started to give Lizzie an aneurysm in order to subdue her. When Sebastian saw what was happening, he vamp sped out of the office and left. Josie was able to subdue Lizzie and snapped her neck. Hope helped Josie get her back to her cell. Hope performed a spell to seal the cell so Lizzie couldn't escape. Alaric had taken Kai back to his cell and sealed it with magic. They would take care of him once they got Lizzie her humanity off. Right now they had to get Lizzie to turn on her humanity back on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are only two chapter's left and it ends. Don't forget to review, enjoy!**

Josie and Hope had chained Lizzie to a chair in the cellar. They needed to make her turn on her humanity. Once they got her tied up to a chair, they needed to come up with a plan to get her to turn it all back on. Lizzie started to wake up and was trying to get out of the roped tied to her arms but they were soaked in vervain.

"You're not getting out of here this time," Josie said

"What makes you so sure?" Lizzie said

"Because we won't let you leave. We're going to make you turn it back on," Hope said

"How exactly are you going to do that, because you tried last time and it didn't work," Lizzie said

"Well, last time we were going easy on you, but not this time, we will break you until you turn it back on. You tried to hurt us, we're your family," Josie said

"I don't care, that's the beauty bout having not humanity you just don't care who you hurt," Lizzie said

"Well, then we don't care if we hurt you," Josie said

"Try it," Lizzie said, Josie went over to her sister and cut her wrist so she would start bleeding out. Josie performed a spell so her wound wouldn't heal.

"Is that all you got?" Lizzie said challenging her

"Lizzie you have to remember who you are, you are not this person. You so much better, you're my sister, please come back," Josie pleaded her sister.

"This is who I am, I'm a vampire. You've always hated me because you were always in my shadow. You don't act like my sister, you are so afraid to be in the spotlight that it makes me the bad guy. If you really want me to turn it back on, you're going to have to do much better than that," Lizzie said  
"Lizzie, you have to turn it back on, or we will lock you in a coffin and let you rot there for all eternity," Hope said

"Do it, they'll let me out eventually," Lizzie said

"Come on Lizzie, we don't want to hurt you, don't make us do it. All we want is for you to feel everything you pushed down. Just turn it back on, please, we'll help you through everything," Hope said

"No, I won't, I won't feel all that heartbreak all over again, I can't," Lizzie said. Hope could see the fear in her eyes, she wanted to turn it back on but there was still something stopping her. Josie and Hope left the cell, they needed to come up with another plan. They made their way to Alaric's office to speak to him and Caroline.

"Anything?" Caroline asked

"No, there's something still holding her back from turning it on, I just don't know what it is," Josie said

"What else can we do?" Hope asked

"When I turned my humanity off, there were moments where it was fear that was holding me back. I killed people and that guilt, I knew I would feel once it all came back, I was scared of letting all that guilt in. That's what holding her back," Caroline said

"What made you turn it back on?" Hope asked

"My mom, Stefan showed me a memory of my mom. She connected me back to my humanity, which made me turn it back on," She said

"So all we have to do is connect her to something from her humanity, great. Does anyone have any ideas on what that would be?" Hope said, everyone just looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Okay, well I guess we'll just have to go through her memories," Hope said. Caroline, Hope, Josie, and Alaric made their way to the cell where Lizzie was.

"Ahh you're back, I was getting bored," she said smiling at them.

"Lizzie please, I know what it feels like to not want to feel all the pain. I've turned it off before, and it was the worst decision I ever made. So please just turn it back on," Caroline pleaded, Lizzie just looked away not wanting to look into her mother's eyes.

"You don't want to do this the easy way, I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way," Hope said walking up to Lizzie and snapping her neck.

"Hope, what the hell?!" Alaric said to Hope

"I'm sorry for snapping her neck, but we have to get her to turn it back on. There's still a murderous vampire out there and she's the only one that can help us," Hope said. Hope took hold of Josie's hand and places them on Lizzie's shoulder. They started going through her memories trying to see if anything would connect her to her humanity. They started going deeper into her memories but were pulled out of her mind, there was something blocking one of her memories.

"Damn it, I can't, she's blocking her memories from me. She strong, I can't get through that barrier," Hope said

"Let me try," Caroline said moving closer to Lizzie. She placed her hands on Lizzie's shoulders and got inside her head. All she saw was dark memories, moments that just caused her pain. Caroline didn't understand why Lizzie was putting a barrier between her good memories and the bad ones. She pushed deeper into her subconscious trying to break the barrier, it took her a while but she was able to do it. Once she broke that barrier, everything that connected Lizzie to her humanity came flooding back. Josie, Alaric, and Hope could see tears coming out of Lizzie's eyes, it was working. Caroline saw everything, all the good memories Lizzie has shared with Alaric, Josie and her. These memories were the key to bringing her humanity back. She was suddenly pulled out of her mind.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie said angrily

"Lizzie please, turn it on. You had every good memory we have shared locked away. Remember who you are, we'll be right here with you once you let it all in," Caroline said hopeful, she could see some shred of humanity trying to breakthrough. Lizzie closed her eyes, turning it all back on, all that pain she felt when she found out Sebastian had lied to her. The guilt of hurting all those people, it all came rushing back. Lizzie started to cry, it was all just overwhelming. Alaric and Caroline rushed to her side pulling her into a hug.

"I tried to hurt all of you, I killed innocent people. I can't, I'm so sorry for hurting you," Lizzie said crying

"It's okay sweetheart we forgive you," Alaric said

"No, I was horrible to you. I made Sebastian turn it off, I was selfish. I need to find him, he's like this because of me and I need to make it right," Lizzie said as Alaric untied her from the chair. After getting untied she left the cellar, she had to find him, because it was of her that he had turned it off. She had to make things right.


	21. Chapter 21

After leaving school, Lizzie needed to find Sebastian. It was because of her he had turned off his humanity. She needed to do everything in her power to find him, the only problem was that she didn't know where to start. Lizzie roamed the woods trying to see if she was able to track him down, but had no luck. Instead of wasting time in the woods, Lizzie went back to the school to do a locator spell. When she arrived, Lizzie headed to his room to grab one of his things to do the locator spell. She didn't want to let her emotions in yet, she harmed the people she cared about. Lizzie grabbed one of his t-shirts in order to track him. She brought the shirt to her nose, inhaling his scent. That was when she broke, she fell to the ground crying. She had caused so much pain to the people she cared for the most. She made Sebastian turn it off when he had told her that he didn't want to be someone who hurt people just to hurt them. She sat on the floor clinging to his shirt, tears falling down her cheeks.

Caroline and Alaric had heard Lizzie come back, they guessed she would be in Sebastian's room, so they went there. When they entered the room they saw Lizzie crying on the floor. They immediately made their way to hug her.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?"Alaric asked

"It's my fault, everything is my fault," Lizzie said crying

"Sweetheart listen to me, what happened wasn't your fault, that wasn't you. We forgive you for what happened, we know that wasn't you," Caroline said

"But it was me, mom, I chose to let the darkness take over. I made the choice to turn it all off, I made the choice to stop feeling because I couldn't deal with the heartbreak. I killed innocent people for the fun of it. I'm a killer," Lizzie said crying even harder. She let all that guilt in and it was hitting her all at once. It hurt so bad to feel everything she had avoided. All that heartbreak, pain, fear, and guilt.

"Lizzie listen to me, I've been where you are right now. I turned my humanity off when my mom died, during that time I did things that to this day still haunt me. I killed people, innocent people. Those things still follow me, I feel guilty for those people. But I got through it because I had people that cared about me, people that helped me get through it. I'm going to help you get through it," Caroline said

"We all are," Alaric said

"You promise?" Lizzie whispered

"I promise. Now let's go find Sebastian before he hurts anyone else," Caroline said getting up from the floor, helping Lizzie get up. They made their way to Alaric's office where Josie and Hope were. Lizzie clung to Sebastian's shirt not wanting to let it go. When Lizzie entered the room Josie looked up and met her sister's eyes. She made her way over to Lizzie and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're back," Josie said

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, to both of you," Lizzie said looking at her sister then at Hope.

"We know that wasn't you," Hope said giving Lizzie a smile, which she returned

"I need to do a locator spell to track him. I searched the woods but nothing," Lizzie said. She closed her eyes and started to chant the spell.

"Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras," Lizzie chanted. She started to see blond women on the ground. She couldn't quite make out who she was. She saw trees surrounding them, and a well. They were at the Lockwood's old property. When the visions stopped she opened her eyes.

"I know where he is, he's at the Lockwood's old property," Lizzie said making her way out the room but was stopped by Alaric.

"Maybe you should stay here, let us take care of it," He said

"No I have to go, it's my fault he's like this, I can bring him back," Lizzie said

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Alaric asked concerned for his daughter

"No, but I have to do this, I need to do this alone," Lizzie said making her way to the Lockwood's old property. When she was nearing the property, she heard someone talking, it sounded like a woman, she could also hear Sebastian's voice.

"You don't have to do this, Sebastian," the woman said

"Of course I do, you made me into a monster, and then kept me locked in a box or almost 500 years," Sebastian said. He grabbed a branch and was about to steak her but Lizzie pulled her out of the way before he could do it.

"Isabelle?" She asked in confusion

"Thanks for the save," Isabelle said

"Sebastian what are you doing? This isn't you," Lizzie said

"Elizabeth, this is me. I've tried to push it down but when you made me turn my emotions off I realized that this is exactly the person I am," Sebastian said

"No, you're not. You're better than this. This isn't the person I fell in love with. Be that person again, you can come back from this, please do it for me," Lizzie pleaded. She could see a shred of humanity in his eyes, but in a split of a second, it was gone. Sebastian used his vampire speed to get to Lizzie grabbing her by the neck.

"Don't try that ever again," Sebastian said angrily

"Let me go," Lizzie said trying to get out of his hold but he was too strong.

"You're forgetting I'm much stronger than you are, Elizabeth," He said

"Yea but you're forgetting I'm also a witch," Lizzie said chanting a spell, "Phasmatos somnus," knocking Sebastian unconscious.

She then looked at Isabelle, she needed answers.

"What are you even doing here?" Lizzie asked Isabelle

"I was looking for someone to snack on, but then Sebastian found me," Isabelle said

"I need your help to bring him back," Lizzie asked, she really didn't want to ask her for help but at this point, she was willing to try anything.

"I'll help you," Isabelle said. They carried him back to the school taking him to her room. Lizzie had sealed the room so Sebastian wouldn't be able to leave, and neither could she or Isabelle. Sebastian woke up confused at his surroundings, but then realized he was in Lizzie's room.

"Why have you brought me back here?" He asked

"Because I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back, you're like this because of me," Lizzie said

"Come on Sebastian we both know this isn't really you. All those centuries ago, you didn't like feeding on innocents, you despised it. Which is why you only fed on those who wronged others. Turn it back on, before you destroy the life you have built for yourself here," Isabelle said

"You know nothing," He said

"I know more than you think, you say I don't care about you, but I do. You were the first person I truly loved and loved me back. I know that deep down this isn't the real you. You have someone who cares about you and that you care about. Do it for her. Let it all in," she said

"Please Sebastian, I love you. Come back to me," Lizzie said, tears falling down her cheeks. She got closer to Sebastian and put her hand on his cheek caressing it. Sebastian closed his eyes, feeling her touch, he let all those emotions he was burying in letting them surface once again.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," Sebastian said.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait for you guys to read the final chapter. Before I put up the final chapter I want to say thank you. Thank you for reading this story it really means a lot to me. I hope you guys won't be disappointed with the end. **_


	22. WELCOME TO THE END: Chapter 22

It's been a couple of days since Sebastian turned on his humanity. They haven't spoken to each other since then, agreeing to give each other some space. They were both dealing with the aftermath of their no humanity stage. Letting all that guilt and pain all at once was difficult to process. After everything that happened that night, Isabelle had decided to leave mystic falls, she knew Sebastian would be okay with Lizzie by his side. Sebastian apologized for everything that he did, which Lizzie forgave him, but he needed time to forgive himself. Lizzie understood because she also needed to forgive herself for hurting the people she cared for the most. When they saw each other in the hallways at school, they didn't speak just gave each other a smile. They were both still healing from the events that happened, trying to regain a sense of normality.

During that time Caroline and Alaric tried to cheer Lizzie up but nothing worked. They knew it wouldn't be easy for her to get back to her normal self but they just wanted to help her. All Lizzie would do is go to class and then go back to her room not coming out for the entire day. Caroline knew that it wasn't just the adjusting back to normal part that was making her like this, it was also Sebastian. After she was able to get his humanity back, they talked about what would happen next. Caroline had overheard their conversation. Sebastian had told Lizzie that he needed time to adjust back and that he didn't blame her for what happened but blamed himself because it was his actions that triggered her to turn it off. After he said that Sebastian left, leaving Lizzie in that dark cell. She just wanted to be there for her daughter but she knew that she needed her space.

About a week or so of not speaking to each other, Sebastian went to Lizzie's room since that was where she always was ever since that night. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked

"It's me," He said, Lizzie knew it was Sebastian

"Come in," she said, sitting up on her bed.

"Can we talk?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He moved to her bed taking a seat on the edge.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I did. If it wasn't for me you would have never turned off your humanity. When I first met you I didn't know you, I didn't know how special you were. As time went on I fell in love with you, I realized what I was doing was wrong. Everything you did was because of me, and I'm going to live the rest of my immortal life living with it," Sebastian said

"It wasn't just your fault, I made the decision to turn it off. I could've dealt with the pain and heartbreak, but instead of dealing with it I chose to turn it off. I made that choice voluntarily. I forgive you for what you did because I love you, and that will never change. You became the hero of my story," Lizzie said

"I love you too, Elizabeth. I haven't been able to forgive myself for what I put you through. I just feel like I destroyed who you are," He said

"But you didn't, Sebastian. You did the complete opposite, you helped me accept the darkest parts of me. The parts that I was always afraid to show. Being with you was dangerous and exhilarating, it was a breath of fresh air. That's why I fell in love with you because you accepted me for who I am. You weren't scared to be who you are, which helped me accept my darkest parts. You didn't destroy me, you fixed me, you made me whole again," Lizzie said taking his hand and interlocking it with hers.

"And I know we both have a lot more healing to do after what happened, but maybe we don't have to do it alone," she continued. Sebastian leaned closer to her, their lips barely an inch away from one another. Lizzie leaned in closing the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and tender. Sebastian cradled her face, while Lizzie placed her hands on his neck. After a couple of minutes of staying like that, Sebastian pulled away.

"I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else but you," He said smiling at her

**Three months later**

It's been three months since they had both gotten their humanity back. Each day had been a step into gaining a sense of normal back. Sebastian and Lizzie were the happiest they could ever be. Lizzie was afraid to start drinking human blood again because she didn't want to lose control, but her mother and Sebastian had reassured her that she wouldn't and if she did they would be there by her side. As the days passed, Lizzie was starting to feel better and better. She knew that the demons she had tried to keep buried for most of her life wouldn't resurface as they had. She had control over herself for the first time and that was because of Sebastian. He showed her that it was okay to show your demons, there was nothing wrong with that. He showed her how to believe in herself, and not to be afraid of what she could do. Sebastian learned how to love again, after being betrayed by someone he once loved. She showed him how to care, after a long time. They both still had amends to do but as long as they were with each other they would be alright. It's funny how two broken people, fixed each other with the love they shared for one another.


	23. Author's Note

_**I want to say thank you to everyone one who has read this story. This story first started out as a rant. Me just trying to figure out what was Sebastian's character going to be like and what would happen between him and Lizzie. As I read my rant I realized that it could make a good story so I started creating a plot and it turned into chapter one. This story gave me headaches because I wanted it to be perfect, there were times when I didn't know how to continue it and wanted to give up on it. But there were people who liked it so I didn't want to just give up on this story. I am so happy you guys have enjoyed it and have supported this story. **_

_**That being said, I do have another sizzie au story in progress. I've been working on it for the past couple of months brainstorming ideas for the plot and I have finally figured it out thanks to megandilaurentisx (wattpad account) excited to share this story with you all. I will keep you guys updated of when I will post the first chapter. All those updates will be on my instagram: editslegacies . **_


End file.
